Of the Ruler and as a Warrior
by Rimefeather
Summary: Not being human has its advantages. The improve sight; hearing and smell are handy, making my prey easier to catch and kill. Being an apex predator removes the feeling of guilt for killing. I'm strong, female, on a dangerous quest and in love. Legolas OC
1. Prologue

The protagonist and a part of the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Of a Ruler and as a Warrior**

**Prologue**

There were rumours of strange things happening in the world outside; and as Gandalf had not at that time appeared or sent any message for several years, Frodo gathered all the news he could. Elves, who seldom walked in the Shire, could now be seen passing westward through the woods in the evening, passing and not returning; but they were leaving Middle-earth and were no longer concerned with its troubles. There were, however, dwarves on the road in unusual numbers. The ancient East-West Road ran through the Shire to its end at the Grey Havens, and dwarves had always used it on their way to their mines in the Blue Mountains. They were the hobbits' chief source of news from distant parts – if they wanted any; as a rule dwarves said little and hobbits asked no more. But now Frodo often met strange dwarves of far countries, seeking refuge in the West. They were troubled, and some spoke in whispers of the Enemy and the Land of Mordor.

That name the hobbits only knew in legends of the dark past, like a shadow in the background of their memories; but it was ominous and disquieting. It seemed that the evil power in Mirkwood had been driven out by the White council only to reappear in greater strength in the strongholds of Mordor. The Dark Tower had been rebuilt, it was said. From there the power was spreading far and wide, and away far east and south there were wars and growing fear. Orcs were multiplying again in the mountains. Trolls were abroad, no longer dull witted, but cunning and armed with dreadful weapons. And there were murmured hints of creatures more terrible than all these, but they had no name (Tolkien 57).

* * *

><p><strong>Protagonist's POV<strong>

Once again I've been tossed on someone's door step, left alone with another stranger, in a strange place far from where I was born. 'They say they understand and that it is best for me. That I'm safe.' But they don't understand, they can't even being to understand what I've gone through. They know the facts, but they can't understand emotions they have never experienced. The pain, the fear, loneliness and anguish. They'll never know, well, knowing. Knowing the truth and not being about to help, knowing there is nothing you can do. As well they'll never know determination, regret, resentment and resignment. They don't understand and trying to make them understand will never help.

Child care services, foster parents and foster homes, the police and temporary guardians all think they know everything. Well then don't. Nobody knows everything. As someone really smart said "The wise man knows he knows nothing, the fool thinks he knows all." According to that logic everyone adult I've met are fools. At least I know there is much I do not know and it can't even compare to the amount which can be found in the world, never mine in a single galaxy or universe.

Well I can at least thank the world for small favours this time. This new foster home is in the middle of nowhere with trees all around. I will be able to disappear into the forest for a few hours and escape all the fools. I'll be able to escape all the looks of pity and sympathy, as well as any other emotion people feel to bestow on me after hearing my heart-breaking tale.

For now in my dark corner of the world I must wait. Wait for the sun to rise as part of the world choses to sleep and the other part wakes up to take on the world. As for me, I can never sleep. Not after the horrendous trials I have been through.

'Safe' they say. Ha! Only if 'he' is dead and even then he will still haunt me.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. <em>The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. <em>London: Allen & Unwin, 1954. Print.

This is near the beginning of the chapter The Shadow of the Past and is a direct quote from the book.

The page number comes from a black, soft cover version and will not be the same for every copy.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all criticism will be well-thought-out. All negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!

And if anyone knows who said the quote I used, I would like to know who. Thanks again!


	2. 1 Shrilling Phones and Spotted Toads

The protagonist (Anastasia) and plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><em>Italics - Thinking<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 1: Shrilling Phones and Spotted Toads**

**Middle-Earth, Shire, Bag End**

There was a long silence. Gandalf sat down again and puffed at his pipe, as if lost in thought. His eyes seemed closed, but under the lids he was watching Frodo intently. Frodo gazed fixedly at the red embers on the hearth, until they filled all his vision and he seemed to be looking down into profound wells of fire. He was thinking of the fabled Cracks of Doom and the terror of the Fiery Mountain.

'Well!' said Gandalf at last. 'What are you thinking about? Have you decided what to do?'

'No!' answered Frodo, coming back to himself out of darkness, and finding to his surprise that it was not dark, and that out of the window he could see the sunlit garden. 'Or perhaps, yes. As far as I understand what you have said, I suppose I must keep the Ring and guard it, at least for the present, whatever it may do to me.'

'Whatever in may do, it will be slow, slow to evil, if you keep it with that purpose,' said Gandalf.

'I hope so,' said Frodo. 'But I hope that you may find some other better keeper soon. But in the meanwhile it seems that I am a danger, a danger to all that live near me. I cannot keep the Ring and stay here. I ought to leave Bag End, leave the Shire, leave everything and go away.' He sighed.

'I should like to save the Shire, if I could – though there have been times when I thought the inhabitants too stupid or dull for words, and have felt that an earthquake or an invasion of dragons might be good for them. But I don't feel like that now. I feel that as long as the Shire lies behind, safe and comfortable, I shall find wandering more bearable: I shall know that somewhere there is a firm foothold, even if my feet cannot stand there again.

'Of course, I have sometimes thought of going away, but I imagine that as a kind of holiday, a series of adventures like Bilbo's or better, ending in peace. But this would mean exile, a flight from danger into danger, drawing it after me, I suppose I must go alone, if I am to do that and save the Shire. But I feel very small, and very uprooted, and well – desperate. The Enemy is so strong and terrible.'1

* * *

><p><strong>Protagonist's POV<strong>

Again they're arguing. My foster parents, all they do is argue. I could fall off the face of the planet and they wouldn't notice because they're too busy arguing. Even when they are apart, they're on the phone arguing. _I use that word too much_. _Quarrelling, disagreeing, at each other's throats. Those are acceptable synonyms. _My foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, currently on the front porch of the house, can be easily heard by any species with a good sense of hearing. I'm situated across the rolling field, which they call their backyard, in one of the trees on the fringe of the forest. If it weren't for being non-human I wouldn't be able to hear them. Sometimes having super hearing, at least compared to that of a human, can be a bad. Although I do know when it isn't a good time to return to my new state proclaimed 'home.' _How's that for a silver lining?_

As if any family or building I'm place with could ever be called home. I've been here for a few months and, I've learned it's never a good thing to go near either Thomas after an dispute. That is just asking to get one's head bit off.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-Earth, Shire, Bag End<strong>

He did not tell Gandalf, but as he was speaking a great desire to follow Bilbo flamed up in his heart – to follow Bilbo, and even perhaps find him again. It was so strong that it overcame his fear: he could almost have run out there and then down the road without his hat, as Bilbo had done on a similar morning long ago.

'My dear Frodo!' exclaimed Gandalf. 'Hobbits really are amazing creatures, as I have said before. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you at a pinch. I hardly expected to get such an answer, not even from you. But Bilbo made no mistake in choosing his heir, though he little thought how important it would prove. I am afraid you are right. The Ring will not be able to stay hidden in the Shire much longer; and for your own sake, as well as for the others, you will have to go, and leave the name Baggins behind you. That name will not be safe to have, outside the Shire on in the Wild. I will give you a travelling name now. When you go, go as Mr. Underhill.

'But I don't think you need go alone. Not if you know of anyone you can trust, and who would be willing to go by your side – and that you would be willing to take into unknown perils. But if you look for a companion, be careful in choosing! The enemy has many spies and many ways of hearing.'1

* * *

><p><strong>Protagonist's POV<strong>

"Anastasia!" rang out across the field, losing volume as it progressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-Earth, Shire, Bag End<strong>

Suddenly he stopped as if listening. Frodo became aware that all was very quiet, inside and outside. Gandalf crept to one side of the window. Then with a dart he sprang to the sill, and thrust a long arm out and downwards. There was a squawk, and up came Sam Gamgee's curly head hauled by one ear.

'Well, well, bless my beard!' said Gandalf. 'Sam Gamgee is it? Now what may you be doing?'

'Lor bless you, Mr. Gandalf, sir!' said Sam. 'Nothing! Leastways I was just trimming the grass-border under the window, if you follow me.' He picked up his shears and exhibited them as evidence.

'I don't,' said Gandalf grimly. 'It is some time since I last heard the sound of your shears. How long have you been eavesdropping?'

'Eavesdropping, sir? I don't follow you, begging your pardon. There ain't no eaves at Bag End, and that's a fact.'

'Don't be a fool! What have you heard, and why did you listen?' Gandalf's eyes flashed and his brows stuck out like bristles.

'Mr. Frodo, sir!' cried Sam quaking. 'Don't let him hurt me, sir! Don't let him turn me into anything unnatural! My old dad would take on so. I meant no harm, on my honour, sir!'

He won't hurt you,' said Frodo, hardly able to keep from laughing, although he was himself startled and rather puzzled. 'He knows, as well as I do, that you meant no harm. But just you up and answer his questions straight away!'

'Well, sir,' said Sam dithering a little. 'I heard a deal that I didn't rightly understand, about an enemy, and rings, and Mr. Bilbo, sir, and dragons, and a fiery mountain, and – and Elves, sir. I listened because I couldn't help myself, if you know what I mean. Lor bless me, sir, but I do love tales of that sort. And I believe them too, whatever Ted may say. Elves, sir! I would dearly love to see _them_. Couldn't you take me to see Elves, sir, when you go?'

Suddenly Gandalf laughed. 'Come inside!' he shouted, and putting out both his arms he lifted the astonished Sam, shears, grass-clippings and all, right through the window and stood him on the floor. 'Take you to see Elves, eh? He said, eyeing Sam closely, but with a smile flickering on his face. 'So you heard that Mr. Frodo is going away?'

'I did, sir. And that's why I choked: which you heard seemingly. I tried not to, sir, but it burst out of me: I was so upset.'

'It can't be helped, Sam,' said Frodo sadly. He had suddenly realized that flying from the Shire would mean more painful partings than merely saying farewell to the familiar comforts of Bag End. 'I shall have to go. But' – and here he looked hard at Sam – 'if you really care about me, you will keep that _dead_ secret. See? If you don't, if you even breathe a word of what you've heard here, then I hope Gandalf will turn you into a spotted toad and fill the garden full of grass-snakes.'1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

Sharply my head snapped up at the sound of my name and out of the book I chose to lose myself in. Now focused on my surroundings I can hear the phone in Mr. Thomas's work shed shrilling loudly, _awful inventions which need a lower pitch and a new sound_, and the approach of a car as it turns onto the gravel driveway of the Thomas estate.

"Come here, Anastasia! We have company!" Mrs. Thomas calls from her location on the front porch. Huh, she hasn't moved. _Oh no, she must have been expecting this company and was waiting_. Quickly I dart across the field, moving too quickly to be human, and into the old farm house through an open window. Soundlessly I slink upstairs avoiding all the floorboards which creak, I'm not supposed to be out of my room and outside enjoying the warm day. I checked to make sure Mrs. Thomas wasn't looking in the screened front door, and since she is not, I dart up the stairs and out of sight.

After setting the book on the bed lent to me by the Thomas's, it's not my bed and never will be, I walk down stairs at a normal human speed; making sure to step on the creaking floorboard announcing that I'm leaving my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle-Earth, Shire, Bag End<strong>

Sam fell on his knees, trembling. 'Get up, Sam!' said Gandalf. 'I have thought of something better than that. Something to shut your mouth, and punish you properly for listening. You shall go away with Mr. Frodo!'

'Me, sir!' cried Sam, springing up like a dog invited for a walk. 'Me go and see Elves and all! Hooray!' he shouted, and then burst into tears.1

* * *

><p>1 Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

This is near the end of the chapter The Shadow of the Past and is a direct quote from the book.

The page number comes from a black, soft cover version and will not be the same for every copy.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all criticism will be well-thought-out. All negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	3. 2 Black Rider

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

_Italics – Thoughts/Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**Anastasia's POV**

I swiftly walked down the stairs and to the screened front door where I can see Mrs. Thomas impatiently, yet excitedly, waiting; and a dirty, beaten up, blue car approach.

"Good you're here. There's someone I want you to meet," Mrs. Thomas declares as I step out of the house, taking extra care to close the door firmly behind me. As I turn around the car squeals to stop, making me cringe in pain and sympathy for the car. The drive waves exuberantly and to my horror I realize it Ms. Black, my child services care worker representative, and she has brought another girl with her_. This girl must be what Mr. and Mrs. Thomas were arguing about considering he in nowhere in sight_.

"Anastasia, Ms. Black and I decided that it would be good for you to have another girl with you, since you've always been at a foster home where you were the only child," Mrs. Thomas said her earrings glittering in the sun. "So Jeff and I agreed to take in another girl and provide her with a home and loving family."

I stared blankly back at her, silently cursing my attraction to shiny objects. _No, you just want a child who isn't broken and actually likes to shop_. I quickly turned back to Ms. Black and the new girl. The girl has blonde hair which reaches a few inches past her shoulders and icy blue eyes which could freeze over Hell. Her top was pink with lace and frills, complementing her pink; strappy, wedge sandals partly hidden below her jeans.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas. Hello Anastasia, how are you?" M. Blacks voice barely registering in the back of my mind as I studied this bubble gum chewing, pink wearing excuse for a noun before me. _I suppose it is not fair of me to judge her before I get to know her_, I think with a frown as Ms. Black turns to Mrs. Thomas to talk. _But it is hard to like her and not judge her when she is giving me this look of distain_. _It could also be that she is female and on my territory. Stupid instincts, sometimes you make it hard to control my actions and feelings_.

"Mrs. Thomas, Anastasia," my attention snap to Ms. Black at the call of my name, "This is Lindsay and she will be living here for now."

"Hello! It's lovely to meet both of you," Lindsay pipes up with a smile and finger wave.

At that moment, Mr. Thomas decides to show himself, moving from his location around the corner of the house. "Well at least this one can talk!" He exclaims startling the two women and Lindsay. _He was breathing so loud I could have found him in the dark._

All eyes turn to me. Mr. and Mrs. Thomas look at me with pity eye their eyes, making me want to curl my lip and snarl at them. Lindsay was throwing me a look of triumph, like she just out smarted me or something, and Ms. Black was frowning at me.

"So you're still not talking, dear?"

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

Frodo was silent. He too was gazing eastward along the road, as if he had never seen it before. Suddenly he spoke, aloud but as if to himself, saying slowly:

_The Road goes ever on_

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing it with weary feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way,_

_Where many path and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say._

'That sounds like a bit of old Bilbo's rhyming,' said Pippin. 'Or is it one of your imitations? It does not sound altogether encouraging.'

'I don't know,' said Frodo. 'It came to me then, as if I was making it up; but I may have heard it long ago. Certainly it reminds me of Bilbo in the last years, before he went away. He used often to say there was only one Road; that it was like a great river: its springs were at every doorstep, and every path was its tributary. "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door," he used to say. "You step into the Road, and if you don't keep your feet, there is no knowing where you might be swept off to. Do you realize that this in the very path that goes through Mirkwood, and that if you let it, it might take you to the Lonely Mountain or even further and to worse places?" He used to say that on the path outside the front door at Bag End, especially after he had been out for a long walk.'1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

"Go to your room! NOW!"

Again I'm in trouble because of that no good brat named Lindsay. It's been a couple of weeks since she got here, but I now know why she threw me that look of triumph. Since I refuse to talk, it makes it hard to defend myself, so she blames everything that goes wrong on me. You would think the Thomas's would be smart enough to know that I don't cause trouble, from the months that I've been here before Lindsay. But no, Mrs. Thomas favourite foster child cannot do wrong as I've been sent to bed without supper again because Lindsay stole the money for groceries.

Although I'm hungry, it doesn't matter. I'll just hunt some poor unsuspecting animal tonight when they are all sleeping. I'd swipe something out of the fridge, but knowing my luck I'll just end up in trouble again with no meal.

Moving to the large mirror Lindsay insisted was necessary for her stay, I examined my appearance. My hair was dull, my skin pale and pasty, and my bones were easily seen by the outside world. Most would call me anorexic, but I'm not. I've just spent too much of my life being starved by one who wished to see me dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

The sun was beginning to get low and the light of afternoon was on the land as they went down the hill. So far they had not met a soul on the road. This way was not much used, being hardly fit for carts, and there was little traffic to the Woody End. They had been jogging along again for an hour or more when Sam stopped a moment as if listening. They were now on level ground, and the road after much winding lay straight ahead through grass-land sprinkled with tall trees, outliers of the approaching woods.

'I can hear a pony or a horse coming along the road behind,' said Sam.

They looked back, but the turn of the road prevented them from seeing far. 'I wonder if that is Gandalf coming after us,' said Frodo; but even a he said it, he had a feeling that it was not so, and a sudden desire to hide from the view of the rider came over him.

'It may not matter much,' he said apologetically, 'but I would rather not be seen on the road – by anyone. I am sick of my doings being noticed and discussed. And if it is Gandalf,' he added as an afterthought, 'we can give him a little surprise, to pay him out for being late. Let's get out of sight!'

The other two ran quickly to the left and down into a little hollow not far from the road. There they lay flat. Frodo hesitated for a second: curiosity or some other feeling was struggling with his desire to hide. The sound of hoofs drew nearer. Just in time he threw himself down in a patch of long grass behind a tree that overshadowed the road. Then he lifted his head and peered cautiously above one of the great roots.

Round the corner came a black horse, no hobbit-pony but a full-sized horse; and on it sat a large man, who seemed to crouch in the saddle, wrapped in a great black cloak and hood, so that only his boots in the high stirrups showed below; his face was shadowed and invisible.

When it reached the tree and was level with Frodo the horse stopped. The riding figure sat quite still with its head bowed, as if listening. From inside the hood came a noise as of someone sniffing to catch an elusive sent; the head turned from side to side of the road.

A sudden unreasoning fear of discovery laid hold Frodo, and he through of his Ring. He hardly dared to breathe, and yet the desire to get it out of his pocket became so strong that he began slowly to move his hand. He felt that he had only to slip it on, and then he would be safe. The advice of Gandalf seemed absurd. Bilbo had used the Ring. 'And I am still in the Shire,' he thought, as his hand touched the chain on which it hung. At that moment the rider sat up, and shook the reins. The horse stepped forward, walking slowly at first, and then breaking into a quick trot.

Frodo crawled to the edge of the road and watched the rider, until he dwindled into the distance. He could not be quite sure, but it seemed to him that suddenly, before it passed out of sight, the horse turned aside and went into the trees on the right.1

* * *

><p>1 Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	4. 3 Disappearing Acts

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><em>Italics – ThoughtsThinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 3: Disappearing Acts**

**Frodo**

'It's coming out in a minute,' whispered Pippin to Merry. Merry nodded.

'Well!' Frodo said at last, sitting up and straightening his back, as if he had made a decision. 'I can't keep it dark any longer. I have got something to tell you all. But I don't know quite how to begin.'

'I think I could help you,' said Merry quietly, 'by telling you some of it myself.'

'What do you mean?' said Frodo, looking at him anxiously.

'Just this, my dear old Frodo: you are miserable, because you don't know how to say good-bye. You meant to leave the Shire, of course. But danger has come on you sooner than you expected, and now you are making up your mind to go at once. And you don't want to. We are very sorry for you.'

Frodo opened his mouth and shut it again. His look of surprise was so comical that they laughed. 'Dear old Frodo!' said Pippin, 'Did you really think you had thrown dust in all our eyes? You have not been nearly careful or clever enough for that! You have obviously been planning to go and saying farewell to all your haunts all this year since April. We have heard you muttering: "Shall I ever look down into that valley again, I wonder", and things like that. And pretending that you had come to the end of your money, and actually selling you beloved Bag End to those Sackville-Bagginses! And all those close talks with Gandalf.'

Good heavens!' said Frodo. 'I thought I had been both careful and clever. I don't know what Gandalf would say. Is all the Shire discussing my departure then?

'Oh no!' said Merry. 'Don't worry about that! The secret won't keep for long, of course, but at present it is, I think, only known to us conspirators. After all, you must remember that we know you well, and are often with you. We can usually guess what you are thinking. I knew Bilbo, too. To tell you the truth, I have been watching you rather closely ever since he left. I thought you would go after him sooner or later; indeed I expected you to go sooner, and lately we have been very anxious. We have been terrified that you might give us the slip, and go off suddenly, all on your own, like he did. Ever since this spring we have kept our eyes open, and done a good deal of planning on our own account. You are not going to escape so easily!'

'But I must go,' said Frodo. 'It cannot be helped, dear friends. It is wretched for us all, but it is no use you trying to keep me. Since you have guess so much, please help me and do not hinder me!'

'You do not understand!' said Pippin. 'You must go – and therefore we must, too. Merry and I are coming with you. Sam is an excellent fellow, and would jump down a dragon's throat to save you, if he did not trip over his own feet; but you will need more than one companion in your dangerous adventure."1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

That is it! I've had enough! I refuse to put up with Lindsay, the Thomas's and every other person including the shrinks and counselors, any longer! I will not let anyone control my life. So what if I'm so traumatized since the last encounter with 'him'. Did they ever think that they made it so I refused to talk? NO! They think it is 'his' fault, but no, it's partly their fault too. They didn't listen to me when I needed them to listen; now I refuse to talk.

I was fuming as I closed the bedroom door. I was going to leave and never come back. I'm a huntress capable of caring for myself. I can hunt herbivores and small carnivores, as well find berries and other safe plants to eat. I can smell water from miles away and shelter is easy enough to build.

Standing at the edge of my bed, I listened for the locations of Mr. Thomas, Mrs. Thomas and Lindsay. The two females where in either the kitchen or dining room preparing dinner and Mr. Thomas had the TV in the den blasted loudly. After a few more moments of listening I realized he wasn't in the den. _Oh_, I thought with plenty of realization and ting of embarrassment, _he's in the bathroom._

Since I did not have to worry about being caught, I swooped under the bed with inhuman speed and pulled out the locked chest. Looking closely at it I realized there were scratch marks on the lock and it smelt like Lindsay. _You would think that if you were going to try to pick the lock_, I thought with a cruel grin, _you'd at least make sure you don't leave a scratch behind, Amateur. I should do something in return. But that would be mean_, I continued with a frown._ Well it's not like they'll ever find me if I disappear into an environment I thrive in._

As I was thinking, I pulled out the key from under my shirt and unlocked the chest. My knives were safe and sound; as well as completely unharmed. They were, also, all accounted for, _26 exactly,_ and my belt had no rips or loose stitching.

After carefully and thoroughly inspecting them; I put them away, locked the chest and put it back under my bed. I pulled out my back pack and moved to my drawers where my clothing was kept. _My clothing must be durable and my pack light enough to carry. _I pulled out some jeans, cargo pants and leggings, both black and stripped pairs, then I moved onto tops. I pulled out some tank tops and camisoles, as well as long sleeved shirts and pull-over hoodies. I continued on pulling out plenty of pairs of socks and underwear and grabbed a couple bras. _Black one, check. Sports bra, check. Nude one, wearing . . . check. One with underwire . . . hmm . . . well . . . yes! Check._ Out of my closet I pulled out my waterproof jacket, a couple dresses and a few pairs of shoes. _My ballet flats, knee high boots and combat boots should be enough._

Once everything was folded and laid out on the bed, I set aside some black clothing for tonight, and put everything else in my back pack. Once set I put my change of clothing for tonight and my pack under the bed, and got into my pyjamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

Frodo woke suddenly. It was still dark in the room. Merry was standing there with a candle in one hand, and banging on the door with the other. 'All right!' said Frodo, still shaken and bewildered.

'What is it!' cried Merry. 'It is time to get up. It is half past four and very foggy. Come on! Sam is already getting breakfast ready. Even Pippin is up. I am just going to saddle the ponies, and fetch the one that is to be the baggage-carrier. Wake that sluggard Fatty! At least he must get up and see us off.'

Soon after six o' clock the five hobbits were ready to start. Fatty Bolger was still yawning.

In their shed they found the ponies: sturdy little beasts of the kind loved by hobbits, not speedy, but good for a long day's work. They mounted, and soon they were riding off into the mist, which seemed to open reluctantly before them and close forbiddingly behind them.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

Once the Thomas house hold was still, Mr. Thomas and Lindsay snoring, and Mrs. Thomas breathing slow and deep, I moved. Once again Lindsay believed me to be asleep and went to bed after making a ruckus. Tossing the covers off and sliding off the bed, I got ready to disappear from the world of paper trails and shrinks. I tossed by pajamas into the dirty clothes bind, _oh; I forgot to pack pajamas, _got dressed andthen grabbed some from the drawers. Quickly I stuffed them into my pack, retrieved my knives and belt, placing the knives into the belt and boots, and took off down the stairs with my stuff. After getting downstairs without alerting the resident I realised the Thomas' lock their doors and windows. _It would be suspicious if the back door was open. I wouldn't really disappear then._ After a moment of thought in the darkness of the house I remembered one window was never locked because they couldn't get it open in the first place.

With enough effort and patience I worked the dining room window partly open. I then tossed my stuff out and quickly followed. Once outside in the cool air and glowing moonlight I worked on closing the window. _A draft would surely wake Mrs. Thomas for she is always cold._

Once the window was closed I pulled on my pack, picked up and put on my belt of knives, I sprinted across the rolling hills in a blur to any human you saw me. _The moonlight plays tricks on the mind and they will surely convince themselves they saw nothing, If they see me in the first place that is._

* * *

><p>1 Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

These direct quotes came from the chapters called A Conspiracy Unmasked and The Old Forest.

* * *

><p>It you spot any errors or have any question, please notify me. I will do what I can.<p>

I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.

Thanks!


	5. 4 Floating Poems and Willow Trees

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

_Italics – Thoughts/Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 4: Floating Poems and Willow Trees**

**Frodo**

They now hurried forward again, delighted with the thought of climbing out for a while above the roof of the Forest. The path dipped, and then again began to climb upwards, leading them at last to the foot of the steep hillside. There it left the trees and fade into turf. The woods stood all round the hill like thick hair that ended sharply in a circle round a shaven crown.

The hobbits led their ponies up, winding round and round until they reached the top. There they stood and gazed about them. The air was gleaming and sunlit, but hazy; and they could not see to any great distance. Near at hand the mist was now almost gone; through here and there it lay in hollows of the wood, and to the south of them, out of a deep fold cutting right across the Forest, the fog still rose like steam or wisps of white smoke.

'That,' said Merry, pointing with his hand, 'that is the line of the Withywindle. It comes down out of the Downs and flows south-west through the midst of the Forest to join the Brandywine below Haysend. We don't want to go _that_ way! The Withywindle valley is said to be the queerest part of the whole wood – the centre from which all the queerness comes, as it were.'

The others looked in the direction that Merry pointed out, but they could see little but mist over the damp and deep-cut valley; and beyond it the southern half of the Forest faded from view.

The sun on the hill-top was now getting hot. It must have been about eleven o'clock; but the autumn haze still prevented them from seeing much in other directions. In the west they could not make out either the line of the Hedge or the valley of the Brandywine beyond it. Northward, where they looked most hopefully, they could see nothing that might be the line of the great East Road, for which they were making. They were on an island in a sea of trees, and the horizon veiled.

On the south-eastern side the ground fell very steeply, as if the sloped of the hill were continued far down under the trees, like island-shores that really are the sides of a mountain rising out of deep waters. They sat on the green edge and looked out over the woods below them, while they ate their mid-day meal. As the sun rose and passed noon they glimpsed far off in the east the grey-green lines of the Downs that lay beyond the Old Forest on that side. That cheered them greatly; for it was good to see a sight of anything beyond the wood's boarders, though they did not mean to go that way, if they could help it: the Barrow-downs had as sinister a reputation on hobbit-legend as the Forest itself.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's<strong>** POV**

The sun was only a couple hours away and I was a couple hours away from civilization. I was free! Free from the people thinking there is something wrong with me, free from the controlling fools who are in charge of too many people and too much money, and free from the Thomas's and their foster child Lindsay.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes tilting my face up towards the moon, which was currently bathing my body in a light wash of colour and illuminating the nocturnal world. Listening, I could hear to tree whispering to each other as the breeze gently moved through their leaves. I could hear the animals of the night talking to one another as they took care of their children, gathered food and evaded predators. And at the very edge of my hearing range I could hear a brook babbling as it flowed over the rocks and around the bends, jabbering its way into the distance.

"Three Rings of the Elven-kings under the sky . . ." I snapped my eyes open and looked wildly around as the creatures of the night quietened._ I didn't hear anyone in the area and it's next to impossible to sneak up on me._

"Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone . . ."Faintly the trees whispered to one another passing the message along to all who would listen. _I know trees like to pass on what they hear,_ I thought, _so someone must be talking somewhere else in the forest._

"Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die . . ." Slowly I turned in a circle listening carefully, trying to establish which way the message was traveling through the trees. _It's coming from the East._

"One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne . . ." Quickly I darted through the trees running in the opposite direction, as fast as I could. _I don't need to find anyone and I don't need anyone to find me._ As I passed I frightened the creatures into silence. They held their breath until I was gone.

"In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie . . ." I stopped running and slid across the grass. _What the . . . The trees can't be passing the message from the west now. It's not possible._ I was starting to get scared, my heart beating wildly and not from running.

"One Ring to rule them all . . ." Again I turned in a circle, listening carefully. "One rings to find them . . ." There was no one in the area talking. _Where are the trees getting this?_

"One Ring to bring them all in and in the darkness bind them . . ." I took off running not caring where I went as long as it was away from the voice the trees felt need to pass along. As I ran the trees grabbed at me. Moving and desperately trying to catch me as I abandoned reason and gave into my instincts. The trees snagged my clothing ripping and tearing trying to keep hold of me; occasionally leaving scratches on my skin, which healed almost instantly; only a line of blood indicating I was injured.

"In the Land of Mordor where Shadows lie . . ." The trees whispered as a large willow tree finally caught me and held on as I thrashed about trying to free myself. Soon the long thin branches of the willow wrapped around my limbs and waist, limiting my movement and encouraging panic to set in farther. In a last desperate act of the tree it wrapped a branch around my neck, tightening as I managed to free part of my body. Soon my world began to darken and the edges moved in closer. The sounds of the forest and trees faded into the background as though I was being pulled underwater. _No!_ My mind called out, but it was too late as I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

The hobbits began to feel very hot. There were armies of flies of all kinds buzzing round their ears, and the afternoon sun was burning on their backs. At last they came suddenly into a thin shade; great grey branches reached across the path. Each step forward became more reluctant than the last. Sleepiness seemed to be creeping out of the ground and up their legs, and falling softly out of the air upon their heads and eyes.

Frodo felt his chin go down and his head nod. Just in front of him Pippin fell forward on to his knees. Frodo halted. 'It's no good,' he heard Merry saying. 'Can't go another step without rest. Must have nap. It's cool under the willows. Less flies!'

Frodo did not like the sound of this. 'Come on!' he cried. 'We can't have a nap yet. We must get clear of the Forest first.' But the others were too far gone to care. Beside them Sam stood yawning and blinking stupidly.

Suddenly Frodo himself felt sleep overwhelming him. His head swam. There now seemed hardly a sound in the air. The flies had stopped buzzing. Only a gentle noise on the edge of hearing, a soft fluttering as of a song half whispered, seemed to stir in the bough above. He lifted his heavy eyes and saw leaning over him a huge willow-tree, old and hoary. Enormous it looked, its sprawling branches going up like reaching arms with many long-fingered hands, its knotted and twisted trunk gaping in wide fissures that creaked faintly as the boughs moved. The leaves fluttering against the bright sky dazzled him, and he toppled over, lying where he fell upon the grass.

Merry and Pippin dragged themselves forward and lay down with their backs to the willow-trunk. Behind them the great cracks gaped wide to receive them as the tree swayed and creaked. They looked up at the grey and yellow leaves, moving softly against the light, and singing. They shut their eyes, and then it seemed that they could almost hear words, cool words, saying something about water and sleep. They gave themselves up to the spell and fell fast asleep at the foot of the great grey willow.

Frodo lay for a while fighting with the sleep that was over-powering him; then with an effort he struggled to his feet again. He felt a compelling desire for cool water. 'Wait for me, Sam,' He stammered. 'Must bathe feet a minute.'

Half in a dream he wandered forward to the riverward side of the tree, where great winding roots grew out into the stream, like gnarled dragonets straining down to drink. He straddled one of these, and paddled his hot feet in the cool brown water; and there he too suddenly fell asleep with his back against the tree.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

The leaves of trees were glistening, and every twig was dripping; the grass was grey with cold dew. Everything was still, and far-away noises seemed near and clear.1

I had opened my eyes and was still in the grasp of the willow tree. _I think I'm lost_, I thought as I took a deep breath. _The air is more oxygen rich than the forest I was in. As well the trees are older and have a different feel to them . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

As the darkness began to recede I could feel the hard ground beneath me. Sharp rocks and sticks dug into my cheek and I could hear the soft music of the river and trees around me.

"Come on!" someone cried penetrating my muddled thoughts. _A young male perhaps._ "We can't have a nap yet. We must get clear of the Forest first." _Who are you talking to?_ I questioned. After lying there for a moment longer I could hear the breathing of nine creatures nearby and the whispering of the trees.

Listening to the trees talk about water and sleep was putting me to sleep once again. As my eyes began to close I could hear a thump followed by shuffling. After a moment of fighting myself, my curiosity won and I opened my eyes and looked towards the thump. Lying on the ground was this short man. He was only a couple feet tall, maybe three and had the hairiest, dirtiest feet I had ever seen. Looking a little farther towards the tree I could see two more of the short men reclining against the trunk. _It's the willow tree which strangled me;_ I though before darkness began to claim me once again as I had satisfied my curiosity.

* * *

><p>1 Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

These direct quotes came from the chapter called The Old Forest.

* * *

><p>It you spot any errors or have any question, please notify me. I will do what I can.<p>

* * *

><p>I one of you could take the time to answer my questions I would be greatly appreciate it.<p>

~ Do you like that I have included sections of Tolkien's book to give the where abouts of the hobbits?

~ Would you like the physical appearance of Anastasia to be included in a future chapter?

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	6. 5 Meet the Hobbits

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 5: Meet the Hobbits**

**Frodo**

Sam sat down and scratched his head, and yawned like a cavern. He was worried. The afternoon was getting late, and he thought this sudden sleepiness uncanny. 'There's more behind this than sun and warm air,' he muttered to himself. 'I don't like this great big tree. I don't trust it. Hark at it singing about sleep now! This won't do at all!'

He pulled himself to his feet, and staggered off to see what had become of the ponies. He found that two had wandered on a good way along the path; and he had just caught them and brought them back towards the others, when he heard two noises; one loud, and the other soft but very clear. One was the splash of something heavy falling into the water; the other was a noise like the snick when a door quietly closes fast.

He rushed back to the bank. Frodo was in the water close to the edge, and a great tree-root seemed to be over him and holding him down, but he was not struggling. Sam gripped him by the jacket, and dragged him from under the root; and then with difficulty hauled him on to the bank. Almost at once he woke, and coughed and spluttered.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

Again I woke to sharp rocks and sticks digging into my cheek, as well as men talking. _Are they men? They are too short unless their children. Maybe it's dwarfism._

"Do you know, Sam," he said at length, "The beastly tree _threw_ me in! I felt it. The big root just twisted round and tripped me in!"

"You were dreaming I expect, Mr. Frodo," said Sam. 'You shouldn't sit in such a place, if you feel sleepy." _It is not a dream, Sam,_ I silently replied as I quietly watched, _the tree had every intention of drowning Mr. Frodo, as you called him._

"What about the others?" Frodo asked. "I wonder what sort of dreams they are having." _What others? _I asked as my eyebrows furrowed, _oh, right, the two who lain up against the tree. Lain up against the tree! UH-OH!_

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo <strong>

They went round to the other side of the tree, and then Sam understood the click that he heard. Pippin had vanished. The crack by which he had laid himself had closed together, so that not a chink could be seen. Merry was trapped: another crack had closed about his waist, his legs lay outside, but the rest of him was inside a dark opening, the edges of which gripped like a pair of pincers.

Frodo and Sam beat upon the tree-trunk where Pippin had lain. They then struggled frantically to pull open the jaws of the crack that held poor Merry. It was quite useless.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

Frodo kicked the tree and a hardly perceptible shiver ran through the stem and up into the branches; the leaves rustled and whispered, but with a sound now of faint and far-off laughter. As Sam and Mr. Frodo talked about frightening the tree I moved through the bramble, avoiding stepping in spots which would make a noise and alert the small people of my presence. _This isn't going to end well. These four short men, two which have already been caught, are up against the tree which is angry and full of hatred. _

As I got closer they gathered dry grass and leaves, and bits of bark; and made a pile of broken twigs and chopped sticks. These they heaped against the trunk on the far side of the tree from the prisoners.

Once they set the fire the dry fuel they had gathered quickly went up in flames and scorched the tree. A tremor ran through the willow. The leaves seemed to hiss above their heads with a sound of pain and anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

A loud scream came from Merry, and from far inside the tree they heard Pippin give a muffled yell.

"'Put it out! Put it out!' cried Merry. 'He'll squeeze me in two if you don't. He says so.'

'Who? What?' shouted Frodo, rushing round to the other side of the tree.

'Put it out! Put it out!' begged Merry. The branches of the willow began to sway violently. There was a sound as of a wind rising and spreading outwards to the branches of all the other trees round about, as though they had dropped a stone into the quiet slumber of the river valley and set up ripples of anger that ran out over the whole Forest. Sam kicked at the little fire and stamped out the sparks.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

The great big, hoary willow tree reacted violently to the fire and was threatening to cut one of them in half. _You shouldn't have done that,_ I thought with a shake of my head,_ but the question now is: do I help?_ After pondering for a moment and watching Sam try to put out the fire I came to the conclusion: _yes._ With a sudden powerful movement, I launched myself from the ground cover and snatched up a pan from one of the back packs. Scooping water out of the river I dumped it onto the fire, effectively putting it out. _Water, sand, salt and baking soda are good at putting out fires. Don't you know anything?_ I questioned at Sam's astounded expression.

Quickly I darted around the tree to where the man was yelling "Put it out" earlier. He had been pulled in farther and only his hairy feet stuck out. Sam had followed me around the tree and dumbly stood there as I pulled the crack wider.

I couldn't hold the crack and pull out the little man, and Sam and Frodo weren't helping. Frodo had wandered up the path yelling for help and I could faintly hear signing coming from that direction, and then there was, Sam who was still in shock from my help earlier. _What are you doing, _I thought as I threw Sam a look which clearly said 'help!" and continued to pull the crack open. My own strength was far superior to that of the two men, so I could pull the crack open when they could not. It was difficult for me, but I had a feeling the tree was letting me. It did leave me alive after all.

Sam got the message, grabbed the feet and pulled his friend, _or maybe his companion,_ to safety. _Well, relative safety. Now how do I get the other one out?_ I made a face at the tree as I walked to where the other one had lain and knocked on the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

There was a tearing creak and the other crack split open, and out of it sprang Pippin, as if he had been kicked. Then with a loud snap both cracks closed fast again. A shudder ran through the tree from root to tip, and complete silence fell.

"Thank you, Miss" all four of them thanked the big person profusely over and over. She was dirty, covered with blood and dirt, and her clothing was ripped in many placed. Her clothing was ripped in so many places that it was hanging off her body and showed much skin.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee," began Sam, "And this is-"

"And I'm Pippin!" The small man who sprang out of the tree when I knocked intervened. "Peregrin Took actually, but all my friends call my Pippin!"

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry to my friends" said the one who was yelling 'Put it out!" to Sam and Mr. Frodo.

"And this is Frodo Baggins!" Sam cut in again pointing to the one who was wet.

"Were hobbits!" cried Pippin trying to catch the attention of the girl.

Once Pippin cried out the girl finally looked down at them. She had spent most of their conversation looking over their heads and further up the trail where singing could be heard. Suddenly out of a long string of nonsense-words (or so they seemed) the voice rose up clear and loud. The girl in front of the hobbits quickly twisted and launched herself into the undergrowth. As she was flying through the air she became a blur and the last thing they saw was a spotted tail disappearing between the leaves.

_Hey dol! Meery dol! Ring a dong dillo!_

_Ring a dong! hop along! Fal lal the willow!_

_Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!_

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

These direct quotes came from the chapter called The Old Forest.

* * *

><p>It you spot any errors or have any question, please notify me. I will do what I can.<p>

* * *

><p>I one of you could take the time to answer my questions I would be greatly appreciate it.<p>

~ Do you like that I have included sections of Tolkien's book to give the where abouts of the hobbits?

~ Would you like the physical appearance of Anastasia to be included in a future chapter?

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	7. 6 Tom Bombadil and Ana?

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 6: Tom Bombadil and Ana?**

**Anastasia's POV**

I ran through the trees, my paws hitting the ground with a relaxing rhythm and my muscles burning with the familiar pain of excessive exercise. I had been running since I had helped the short men, _the hobbits_, earlier. It now was well into the night and the moon was high illuminating the world as if it was daylight. I hadn't been running in any particular direction, just making sure to not run into anybody._ The hobbits should be gone now, maybe I should see if my pack is there. I really need to get something else to wear since the trees shredded my clothing._ Slowly I altered my course to the direction of the monstrous willow tree.

I slowed as I approached the area of the river which held the willow. The burning in my muscles had change to intense pain, which I was steadily ignoring as I listened for the hobbits. The trees creaked in the wind and the river bubble and burbled as it continued down steam. The nocturnal animals were moving about and some of the insects were singing, but other than that, it was silent. There were no hobbits in the area.

Slinking through the rest of the under growth I moved to where I was laying and spotting my pack no too far off. Shifting back into my humanoid form, I approached my pack carefully. No trees grabbed at me or whispered creepy poems to me. No people, hobbits or animals jumped out at me. I grabbed my pack and moved back to the river. I was hungry and dirty; both which were making my mood worsen. _I have a high metabolism and no food for over twenty-four hours is not good for me. I'm starved, but smelling of my own blood and dirt is almost enough to make me not want to eat._ I stripped out of my black clothing, which were past the point of rescuing, and into the cold river. I moved farther into the river, keeping my sense sharp, and enjoying the time to spend playing in the water.

After washing my body and hair, I spent hours playing in the river listening to the trees creak and groan. Most of the animals in the area were wary of my presence and chose to be silent. _I'm an apex predator! King . . . er . . . queen of the forest!_ I celebrated my freedom dancing nude in the water and on the land, my body drying in the cool morning air as the eastern sky got brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

'Good morning, merry friends!' cried Tom, opening the eastern window wide. A cool air flowed in; it had a rainy smell. 'Sun won't show her face much today, I'm thinking. I have been walking wide, leaping on the hill-tops, since the grey dawn began, nosing wind and weather, wet grass underfoot, wet sky above me. I wakened Goldberry singing under window; but naught wakes hobbit-folk in the early morning. In the night little folk wake up in the darkness, and sleep after light has come! Ring a ding dillo! Wake now, my merry friends! Forget the nightly noises! Ring a ding dillo del, my hearties! If you come soon you'll find breakfast on the table. If you come late you'll get grass and rain-water!'

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

It had been days, maybe weeks since my encounter with the small folk and the willow tree. I was enjoying my freedom, doing what I wanted when I wanted. I terrorized the small creatures of the forest with just my presences, in either of my forms, and swam as much as I liked. I was an apex predator (Top of the food chain) and one of the few in the area. I killed larger prey with a crushing bite and smaller prey with a swipe of my paw. Occasionally I would hunt in my humanoid form and use my knives, keeping my skills and reactions sharp.

So far I hadn't met up with the hobbits or the one who was signing, and none or the trees attacked me or spoke to me. There was no civilization in the forest, besides the one house, further telling me I was no longer in the forest around the Thomas estate. _The trees are older here and more connected. They have seen much and harbor anger to those not of the forest. I am curious of where I am. Maybe I should find a town and see if I recognize the name. Yes, that is what I shall do._ I thought to myself as a paddled my way to shore and towards my pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

At last they set off. They led their ponies down the hill; and then mounting they trotted quickly along the valley. They looked back and saw the top of the mound on the hill, and from it the sunlight on the gold went up like a yellow flame. Then they turned a shoulder of the Downs and it was hidden from view.

Through Frodo looked about him on every side he saw no sign of the great stones standing like a gate, and before long they came to northern gap and rode swiftly through, and the land fell away before them. It was a merry journey with Tom Bombadil trotting gaily beside them, or before them, on Fatty Lumpkin, who could move much faster than his girth promised. Tom sang most of the time, but it was chiefly nonsense, or perhaps a strange language unknown to the hobbits, an ancient language whose words were mainly those of wonder and delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV<strong>

The moon was low in the sky and the sun had just recently set as I approached a town with a wooden wall all around it. I could hear people moving about within the safety of the walls, along with many animals. As I sat hidden amongst the tree tops I watch some people knock on the gate then enter after a short conversation. The people were talking too quietly for me to hear them at this distance.

After sitting for a moment, I jumped out of the trees and darted to the wall. Using my momentum, I planted my foot on the slick wood and launched myself up and over the wall, landing in the mud on the other side. I quickly took cover in the depth of the shadows, making sure no one saw or heard me. I sat there for a while watching the people move about unaware of the predator in the shadows.

I slinked through the shadows and alleys staying in the shadows and out of sight as I tried to figure out the name of this place. I settled behind a barrel next to the inn and listened, hoping someone could name this place.

As I sat there in the cold mud; I gathered the names of some of the people and that these cloaked riders were looking for someone named Baggins.

"Who are you?" someone questioned from behind me. Startled I quickly turned around and came face to crotch with a man. _Very impressive, you managed to sneak up on me. Well aren't you handsome,_ I thought as I dragged my eyes up to his shadowed face. A staring contest ensued shortly. _Damn, _I continued to stare; _I must not have been paying attention if you managed to sneak up on me. I really need to be more aware of my surroundings._

"I saw you jump the wall! Who are you?" he questioned angrily, but quietly. He wasn't trying to attract attention to the two of us. A crash and a squawk arose behind me, followed by angry voices arguing. His head snapped up to look at the cause of the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn's POV<strong>

Looking up from the girl at my feet, I realise that there had been an accident on the muddy street of Bree and both parties were blaming each other._ The girl,_ I thought looking down. _Where did she go!_ I frantically looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. Looking back down I noticed something had been wrote into the mud where she was squatting. _A-N-A? Ana? She left her name?_ I thought as my eyes furrowed.

I had managed to sneak up on the girl when she was in the trees. When I got close she jumped out of the tree tops and ran at the wall, quickly disappearing over the top. At first I thought she had become aware of me, but realise she hadn't. She only wanted into Bree. After a moment I decided to follow her. This was hasty of me, but I was curious. She dressed similar to a ranger, but her clothing was unusual, and she moved to quickly and to silently. She was more like an elf, but her rounded ears betrayed that theory. She was also incredible thin; her bones sticking out making her appear frail.

Once over the wooden wall, she was nowhere in sight. After a moment I spotted a shadow disappearing down an alley and followed. Weaving through the shadows I followed until she settled behind a barrel in the alley of the Prancing Pony. I studied her as she studied the people on the street. She could be a foe of the hobbits Gandalf asked me to help, specifically, the one carrying the Ring. She didn't look like an enemy, but looks are deceiving. Wearing both black and natural colours of the forest she would be hard to keep an eye out for.

I approached the girl and startled her. _Apparently she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, which is a mistake; _I thought as I disappeared into the outskirts of Bree. I still had hobbits to find.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

These direct quotes came from the chapter called In the House of Tom Bombadil and Fog on The Barrow-Downs.

* * *

><p>Does anyone have a guess to what Anastasia could be?<p>

I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.

Thanks!


	8. 7 The Unknowing Caravan

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 7: The Unknowing Caravan**

**Frodo**

'I am sorry to take leave of Master Bombadil," said Sam. 'He's a caution and no mistake. I reckon we may go a good deal further and see naught better, nor queerer. But I won't deny I'll be glad to see this _Prancing Pony_ he spoke of. I hope it'll be like _The Green Dragon _away back home! What sort of folk are they in Bree?'

'There are hobbits in Bree,' said Merry. 'as well as Big Folk. I daresay it will be homelike enough. _The Pony_ is a good inn by all accounts. My people ride out there now and again.'

'It may be all we could wish,' said Frodo; 'but it is outside the Shire all the same. Don't make yourselves too much at home! Please remember – all of you – that the name Baggins must NOT be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given.'

They now mounted their ponies and rode off silently into the evening. Darkness came down quickly, as they plodded slowly downhill and up again, until at last they saw lights twinkling some distance ahead.

Before them rose Bree-hill barring the way, a dark mass against misty stars; and under its western flank nestled a large village. Towards it they now hurried desiring only to find a fire, and a door between them and the night.1

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

I thought about my encounter with the strange girl, _Ana_. Her eyes had haunted my dreams lately. They had unknown depths which seem capable of stealing your soul if you looked too closely or for too long. The strangest part of all was the pain and wariness. She appears to have been unsympathetically hurt by someone which is now reflected on her behaviour towards others.

Even stranger were the dreams which popped up after cornering her. In the darkness sneaking through the foreboding trees and slinking through the endless shadows, was a creature. It moved silently without a sound, not even the rustle of leaves or the snap of a twig was made. Not even the animals in the area were making a sound. Every once and a while a pair of eyes would appear between the leaves and as I approached, they silently disappeared once more into the darkness.

Once again I was wandering the Wild and watching the roads. I had promised to help the hobbits, but I needed to find them first. I settled beside the Greenway watching the trees blow in the wind and the sun begin to set, thinking about the silver eyes of Ana with the eyes from my dreams looming in the background.

"It may be all we could wish," my head snapped up at the sound of the voice. _This must be how Ana felt when I snuck up on her._ "But it is outside the Shire all the same. Don't make yourselves too much at home! Please remember – all of you – that the name Baggins must NOT be mentioned. I am Mr. Underhill, if any name must be given." _Four hobbits, one named Baggins, and five ponies; they are the ones Gandalf told me to keep an eye out for._

I watched as they mounted their ponies and rode on towards Bree. _Trouble is sure to follow them about when they are not being cautious. They are going to need me later. _I got up slowly and silently, the trees whispering in the wind. I shook my head trying to get rid of the cobwebs, as well as, both pairs of eyes. My body was numb and sore in many places since I did not move for such a long time. But regardless I followed, remaining a safe distance behind them; so I would not be detected.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Slinking through the area around the village, I still didn't have a name for; I came across the man who snuck up on me. I had been following him for days making sure to never be caught and always being aware of my surroundings._ This is good practice considering he snuck up on me,_ I grinned showing off my white teeth; _and this lessens my curiosity about him._

After following for a few more hours, the man with a worn cloak; sturdy, mud caked, leather boots and a sword, settled down near one of the roads. His face soon got lost in thought. _Tsk, tsk, tsk!_ I thought as I grinned manically. _He is no longer aware of his surroundings._ I cocked my head to the side, _what could he be thinking so deeply about?_ I slinked closer, moving nearer than I had dared any of the previous days. After many tantalizing moments I was only a couple feet behind him. It was early afternoon as I settled behind him, my curiosity and mischievous nature making it hard to remain there silently. I definitely wanted to give him a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

It was dark, and white stars were shining, when Frodo and his companions came at last to the Greenway-crossing and drew near the village. They came to the West-gate and found it shut; but at the door of the lodge beyond it, there was a man sitting. He jumped up and fetched a lantern and looked over the gate at them in surprise.

'What do you want, and where do you come from?' he asked gruffly.

'We are making for the inn here,' answered Frodo. 'We are journeying east and cannot go further tonight.'

'Hobbits! Four hobbits! And what's more, out of the Shire by their talk,' said the gatekeeper, softly as if speaking to himself. He stared at them darkly for a moment, and then slowly opened the gate and let them ride through.

'We don't often see Shire-folk riding on the Road at night,' he went on, as they halted a moment by his door. 'You'll pardon my wondering what business takes you away east of Bree! What may your names be, might I ask?'

'Our names and our business are our own, and this does not seem like a good place to discuss them,' said Frodo, not liking the look of the man or the tone of his voice.

Your business is your own, no doubt,' said the man; 'but it's my business to ask questions after nightfall.'

'We are hobbits from Buckland, and we have a fancy to travel and to stay at the inn here,' put in Merry. "I am Mr. Brandybuck. Is that enough for you? The Bree-folk used to be fair-spoken to travellers, or so I had heard.'

'All right, all right!' said the man. 'I meant no offence. But you'll find maybe that more folk than old Harry at the gate will be asking you questions. There's queer folk about. If you go on to _The Pony_, you'll find you're not the only guests.'

He wished them good-night and they said no more; but Frodo could see in the lantern-light that the man was still eyeing them curiously. He was glad to hear the gate clang to behind them, as they rode forward. He wondered why the man was so suspicious, and whether anyone had been asking for news of a party of hobbits. Could it have been Gandalf? He might have arrived, while they were delayed in the Forest and the Downs. But there was something in the look and the voice of the gatekeeper that made him uneasy.

They man stared after the hobbits for a moment, and then he went back to his house. As soon as his back was turned, a dark figure climbed quickly over the gate and melted into the shadows of the village street.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

After the short men gave the man in front of me a start, I followed after the strange man as he followed the short men I had helped earlier. I remained at a distance which was larger than the one the man left between himself and the short men.

Unfortunately I had become attached to four short men. _I save them once, spend less than five minutes with them and, now, I would follow them into hell to make sure their safe. _Maybe because they seem child-like and innocent, maybe it is because they were so small. It could have been because they wanted my attention the fateful day under the willow. Whatever the reason, they managed to find a place in my heart and no one was going to harm them. Not even the man who snuck up on me. _He may have some skill and a sword, but I have retractable claws and inhumane strength on my side. Also surprise at the moment, but I doubt that will last long._

As the unknowing caravan continued towards the unknown-named village, I fell further and further behind. The trees once again were speaking, but it was too quiet for me to hear. I did notice that the father behind I got from the man and short men, the louder the voice of the trees got.

I suddenly stopped upon hearing: "All that is gold does not glitter . . ." The voices of the trees were once again in harmony and speaking words which did not come from a source.

"Not all those who wonder are lost . . ." _No kidding_, I replied mentally, _as well those who don't care where they are._

"The old that is strong does not wither . . ." Standing still I listened carefully. There was no one in the area again. Only the sounds and smells of the animals which belonged there were present.

"Deep roots are not reached by the frost . . ." _It cannot be talking about a tree here, _I frowned at the line.

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken . . ." The voice seemed slightly feminine, kind of like the last one.

"A light from the shadows shall spring . . ." _Well that could be hope,_ I thought as I stared at the ground, aware that the five people I was following were getting farther ahead. _Or happiness. Those both can come out of a dark place._

"Renewed shall be blade that was broken . . ." _Well a broken blade which has been kept should be easy enough to find. Most are repaired or reformed into something else._

"The crownless again shall be king . . ." _Ooooh, royal blood!_ I grinned as I shifted, dropping down onto four legs. The trees were done talking and I had fallen behind.

I raced towards the village, cutting through the trees to make up time, fairly certain that was their destination. As I approached I caught the lone man disappear over the wall, and like he had done in previous weeks, I followed.

* * *

><p>1 Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Fog on The Barrow-Downs, At the sign of the Prancing Pony and Strider.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	9. 8 The Cow Jumper Over the Moon

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 8: The Cow Jumped Over the Moon**

**Anastasia**

I follow the short men straight to the inn. The lone man had vanished, but I wasn't too worried. Surprise attacks failed when attempted on me. I could hear them coming, their heart beat quickening, their breath catching and their muscles tensing; leaving me well aware of the pending attack.

The short men met up with the Inn-keeper, Butterbur, who had a full house. They also met Nob, an employee at _The Prancing Pony _before being shown to their rooms_. _During the time spent inside the building the lone man once again showed up, but was intercepted by Butterbur and Nob. Apparently he was trying to see them. _Well that is not going to happen tonight. If you slip passed the inn-keeper and short man, you will then have to go through me and I am not an easy foe to overcome._

I had lain on the roof of the building they had supper in. They spent a lot of time dedicated to just eating. There was minimal talk from them as they inhaled the food Butterbur and Nob had brought them. _The certainly liked food which is another, unfortunate, reason to like them._ Not long after three of them left and the one caught in the crack of the Willow tree remained saying something about a walk.

Remaining on the roofs, I jumped from one to the next, following the three hobbits like a shadow. Once they had settled inside I jumped down and crept under a window. It was easier to hear them from this location than on the roof. Listening, I found out they talked to hobbits, _which it sounds like they are, _dwarves and big folk. I also found out this village was called Bree. _I am most definitely no longer near home. No more Thomas' for me, as long as, I'm not sent back._

Soon one of the hobbits started signing, _Mr. Underhill perhaps, _gaining the attention of those in the inn.

"Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;"

"the dog began to roar,"

"The cow and the horse stood on their heads;"

"The guests all bounded from their beds"

"and danced upon the floor."

"With a ping and a pong the fiddle-strings broke!"

"the cow jumped over the Moon,"

"And the little dog laughed to see such fun,"

"And the Saturday dish went off at a run"

"with the silver Sunday spoon."

"The round Moon rolled behind the hill"

"as the Sun raised up her head."

"She hardly believed her fiery eyes;"

"For though it was day, to her surprise"

"they all went back to bed!"

It sounded similar to the nursery rhymes were taught as a child and also the one I currently couldn't remember. I was racking my brain as the hobbit started signing again after some encouragement. Soon everyone else joined in. Before they were finished a clatter arose flowed by gasps. Everyone started talking in a rush as their anxiety levels increased. After many told the inn-keeper what had occurred, they left leaving the hobbits, someone sitting in the corner and the staff of _The Prancing Pony _behind_._

"Very good! But before you go, I should like a word with you in private, Mr. Underhill," said Butterbur after I realized I should be paying attention. _Uh oh. This might not be promising. I know he said he'll help the hobbits, but disappearing people tend to make others change their minds. Good grief! Forgetting the verse is going to bother me until I figure it out._ "Something has just come back to my mind that I ought to tell you. I hope that you'll not take it amiss. When I've seen to a thing or two, I'll come along to your room, if you're willing."

"Certainly!" replied the hobbit who was signing earlier. He sounded as if he had a heavy heart. As the three hobbits left, I didn't move from my place under the window. Part of my body was shrouded in shadows, but my face was not and as long as they didn't turn around they would not be aware of my presence. The lone man followed them looking back as he did, but at the last second I moved out of sight not sure if he saw me. I followed trying to catch a peek at his face, but his steps remained silent and measured, and his face passive. _Why can't you wear your thoughts on you face instead on making it blank! _I was obsessed with figuring out if he saw me and at the last minute realized he entered the room with the hobbits. _So much for preventing him from seeing the hobbits tonight,_ I groaned to myself. I resumed my place on the roof and once again listened in on their conversations. I was going to barge in if the big folk, as the hobbits call them, tried to hurt those who burrowed into my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

Frodo, Pippen, and Sam made their way back to the parlour. There was no light. Merry was not there, and the fire had burned low. It was not until they had puffed up the embers into a blaze and thrown on a couple faggots (a bundle of sticks, twigs, or branches bound together) that they discovered Strider had come with them. There he was calmly sitting in a chair by the door!

'Hallo!' said Pippin 'Who are you, and what do you want?'

'I am called Strider' he answered; 'and though he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me.'

'You said I might hear something to my advantage, I believe,' said Frodo. 'What have you to say?'

'Several things,' answered Strider. 'But, of course, I have my price.'

'What do you mean?' asked Frodo sharply.

'Don't be alarmed! I mean just this: I will tell you what I know, and give you some good advice – but I shall want a reward.'

'And what will that be, pray?' said Frodo. He suspected now that he had fallen in with a rascal, and he though uncomfortably that he brought only little money with him. All of it would hardly satisfy a rogue, and he could not spare any of it.

'No more than you can afford,' answered Strider with a slow smile, as if he guessed Frodo's thoughts. 'Just this: you must take me along with you, until I wish to leave you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Lying on the roof eavesdropping I learned that Frodo Baggins was carrying something of great value, and that Strider and his friends had an interest in it. There were also the black riders, which I heard a bit about on my first journey to Bree, after what the hobbit carried.

Soon after Butterbur barged in and began taking about a letter, which he never sent, and some named Gandalf.

_There are only three hobbits where could the fourth one have gotten off to, _I pondered as I hopped off the roof in an attempt to protect the hobbits. It was a self-given mission of great importance. It was a matter of life and death. Strider would protect them for a few minutes while I looked for the missing hobbit in the moonlight.

_Hey diddle diddle,_

_The cat and the fiddle,_

_The cow jumped over the moon._

_The little dog laughed to see such a sight,_

_And the dish ran away with the spoon._

I laughed to myself as I remembered the tune. It did have some similarities to the song sung earlier this evening, but those thoughts were chased out of my mind as I enjoy the cool evening air rushing past me as I leaped from one roof to the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

While Strider was gone, Frodo gave Merry a rapid account of all that had happened since supper. Merry was still reading and pondering Gandalf's letter when Strider and Nob returned.

"I went to ruffle up the clothes," began Nob, "and put in a bolster down the middle of each bed, but what do I find! It's already been done and Strider said that it wasn't him! I then made a nice imitation of your head with a brown woollen mat, Mr. Bag – Underhill, sir," he added with a grin.

Pippin laughed. "Very life-like!" he said. "But who could have setup the beds? And what will happen when they penetrated the disguise?"

"We shall see," said Strider. "Let us hope to hold the fort till morning. As for who set up the beds, I have an id – Who are you!"

All heads swiveled around to look at the person relaxed in a chair across the parlour. They gave a small smile along with a finger wave when Strider questioned them.

* * *

><p>1 Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called At the sign of the Prancing Pony and Strider.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	10. 9 Pointing Fingers and Cheshire Grins

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 9: Pointing Fingers and Cheshire grins?**

**Aragorn?**

Lounging in an armchair, across the room and in front of the fire, was the girl who silently watched the people of Bree and wrote A-N-A into the mud before disappearing.

"Who are you?" I asked as I advanced on her with my hand on the hilt of Elendil. As I advanced, she stiffened and a look of panic went across her features, before she scrabbled to her feet and moved around the chair, effectively putting it between us. _Someone must have really harmed her, for this kind of reaction to ensue._

"No!" cried the hobbits, as Pippin put himself in front of me, with his hands on my sword arm.

"She saved us from the willow tree! We own her our lives." Merry continued, also running forward to defend the unknown girl. I straightened, making my stance less threatening and dropped my arm away from the hilt of my sword. _I have yet to find out if she is friend or foe, but maybe I can make her comfortable enough to spill her ulterior motive._ I gestured to the chair she previous occupied and moved to another as the hobbits quickly went to greet her.

"The is no reason to run away, we're not going to hurt you" and "I thank you, kind Miss, for saving our lives" also "What is you name" as well as other questions were rapidly and continuously shot at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

"How did you turn into another creature" and "That was so cool" along with many other questions and exclamations were quickly volley at me by the hobbits as Strider moved towards a nearby chair. Although his face was control and blank, his emotions told a different story. There was a hint of amusement, but mostly caution and wariness. _He doesn't trust me._

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

As the hobbits tried to pry answers of out the strangely quiet girl, I took the opportunity to study her.

Her eyes were the silver I remembered from that night in the alley, not too far from here, and appear vibrant and strong, unlike the rest of her. Her skin was grey and pasty, her hair dull and lifeless, but what stood out the most was the sunken in eyes and cheeks, and easily seen bones of someone who was underfed. She had the potential to be pretty, although nothing like the elves, but she currently looked like someone who was tired and frail. It seemed like a slight breeze would require little effort to knock her over.

After realizing they were not going to get answers, besides a small, sad smile, the hobbits settled her into a chair and gathered around.

"Did you set up the pillows in the beds?" I inquired. _Start off with the easy questions and move towards the more difficult ones. This can achieve a small amount of comfort which allows for more questions to be solved, before being completely shut down. _I recited to myself, forcing my body to relax, hoping to put the strange girl at ease. _What could she want with the hobbits? An enemy of them would not save them, and then run off._

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

I nodded my head as Strider inquired about the beds. _Are you trying to disarm me? The shrinks tried the same technique once. It didn't work either. As for trying to seem as least intimidating as possible, your emotions tell me you are nowhere near relaxed as your body language says you are. As well you also threatened me with a sword! How is that supposed to calm me?_

"Is your name A… An… Ana?" he hesitantly asked. Once more my head bobbed up and down with a quick reassuring, _I hope_, smile lightening up my face. _You actually saw my note and got it right. I'm impressed. Not many people look up or down too often._

"Why were you following the hobbits?" _Following the hobbits? I wasn't following the hobbits, _I thought with a frown followed by a quick shake of the head. _ I was following you._

"No! No what?" Stride continued, getting frustrated though he tried hard to hide it. "No you won't answer? No you weren't following the hobbits? What?" I blinked. It wasn't a full out out-burst, but the beginnings of a tantrum were there. Slowly I raised my hand giving the peace sign, which also happens to be equivalent to the number two.

"No you weren't following the hobbits?" He asked, disbelief covering his face. _Nope,_ I thought with a shake of my head and a Cheshire grin, which were both accompanied by me pointing at Strider.

"You were following Strider!" The hobbits exclaimed.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	11. 10 Unrelenting Dreams & Clawless Tracks

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p>One person has finally managed to figure out what Ana is. Congratulations! You know who you are.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 10: Unrelenting Dreams and Clawless Tracks**

**Anastasia**

Strider froze, his emotions going crazy as his face shut down and became blank. "You were following me," he said in a whisper that only he should have heard. I shrugged my shoulders as I gave him a sheepish smile.

The hobbits found this whole situation hilarious and were laughing so hard they were crying.

"You were following Stride!" Pippin cried out as he doubled over. Even Nob, who was forgotten for a while, was laughing; although he was trying to be more discreet about it.

Strider shot me a look proving he was not pleased.

_Opps._

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

'Good night to you,' said Nob, and went off to take his part in the watch on the doors.

Their bags and gear they piled on the parlour-floor. They pushed a low chair against the door and shut the window. Peering out, Frodo saw that the night was still clear. The Sickle* was swinging bright above the shoulders of Bree-hill. He closed and barred the heavy inside shutters and drew the curtains together. Strider built up the fire and blew out all the candles.

The hobbits lay down on their blankets with their feet towards the hearth; but Strider settled himself in the chair against the door. They talked for a little, for Merry still had several questions to ask.

'Jumped over the Moon!' chuckled Merry as he rolled himself in his blankets. 'Very ridiculous of you, Frodo! But I wish I had been there to see. The worthies of Bree will be discussing it a hundred years hence.'1

*The Hobbits' name for the Plough or Great Bear.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

'I hope so,' I said. Then they all fell silent, and one by one the hobbits dropped off to sleep. Ana was curled up in the chair, silently watching the flames dance. _I'm going to pay better attention to my surrounding from now on. Who knows how long she was watching me for. Maybe she isn't after the hobbits, maybe she's after me. She could then still be a servant of Sauron. She cannot know that I am Isildur's heir; I rejected that path in life a long time ago. . . . I'm going to have to keep an eye on her, so. I guess Ana travels with us._

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

I had gotten up before the hobbits and went to check the surroundings of the camp. Once again there were footprints of a large creature circling the camp, but remaining far enough away to stay out of sight. _And once again I didn't hear anything,_ he angrily thought to himself.

This beast had been following them since they left Bree, every night circling the camp and every dawn disappearing into the wild. The tracks left behind were approximately the size of my hand but, curiously enough, there were no claw marks, which most creature footprints had.

_Hopefully the creature does not attack. So far it had not, but it may gain more courage and go after the hobbits for an easy snack. _

When I slept the 'dream' continued to plague me; the same reoccurring dream with Ana and the strange creature. But, there was a difference in the dream since we first left Bree and I saw the paw prints. When the strange creature disappears into the bushes, the outlandish, clawless tracks are there begging me to follow, but I cannot. Not yet at least.

There was also the matter of Ana. She disappeared before the night was over; vanished into thin air. _She must be able to use magic. I checked, and the windows and doors were still locked, but she was still gone. She would have had to go out the window, I spent the night in front of the door and awake. How did she sneak out under my nose?_

It was time to get the hobbits up. We need to get the Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

Whether because of Strider's skill or for some other reason, they saw no sign and heard no sound of any other living thing all that day: neither two-footed, except birds; nor four-footed, except one fox and a few squirrels. The next day they began to steer a steady course eastwards; and still all was quiet and peaceful. On the third day out from Bree they came out of the Chetwood. The land had been falling steadily, ever since they turned aside from the Road, and they now entered a wide flat expanse of country, much more difficult to manage. They were far beyond the borders on the Bree-land, out in the pathless wilderness, and drawing near to the Midgewater Marshes.2

* * *

><p>Aragorn's dream can be found in Chapter 7: The Unknowing Caravan.<p>

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Stride (1) and  A knife in the Dark2

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	12. 11 Gaping Maws and Swinging Feet

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 11: Gaping Maws and Swinging Feet**

**Ana**

Sprinting across the ground, my muscles burned as I tried to regain my lost ground. I had spent the previous nights walking around the camp with the hobbits and man, hoping to keep them safe while they slept. During the day I would hunt or follow at a safe distance occasionally lying down to rest my tiring body. I haven't slept in a long while and I wasn't going to start now. At dusk I had to catch up with them, easily burning off the calories I had eaten earlier in the day.

The left some tracks, a scent trail and broken plants for me to follow. I imagine Strider would not leave a physical trail. He smelt of the forest, but the hobbits smelt like a grassy meadow, home cooked meals and smoke from pipes.

_I need to hurry. _The sun was setting, but that was not what had me worried. Earlier I came across the scent of horses, but they reeked of fear. They smelt like the horses that were in Bree the night the beds of the hobbits were destroyed. Whatever was after them in Bree was following them, or already knew where they were going.

On top of that I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. _Stay safe, I'm coming._

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

On the western flank of Weathertop they found a sheltered hollow, at the bottom of which there was a bowl-shaped dell with grassy sides. There they left Sam and Pippin with the pony and their packs and luggage. The other three went on. After half an hour's plodding climb Strider reached the crown of the hill; Frodo and Merry followed, tired and breathless. The last slope had been steep and rocky.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Darkness was setting in and everything was silent, except for the occasional bits of laughter which cascaded down from the hill before me. The group was just up this hill, but no animal made a noise and this time it was not because of me. Something else; some evil was near and danger was impending. _I'm almost there, I must hurry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

Sam and Merry got up and walked away from the fire. Frodo and Pippin remained seated in silence. Strider was watching the moonlight on the hill intently. All seemed quiet and still, but Frodo felt a cold dread creeping over his heart, now that Strider was no longer speaking. He huddled closer to the fire. At that moment Sam came running back from the edge of the dell.

'I don't know what it is,' he said, 'but I suddenly felt afraid. I durstn't go outside this dell for any money; I felt that something was creeping up the slope.

'Did you _see_ anything?' asked Frodo, springing to his feet.

'No, sir. I saw nothing, but I didn't stop to look.'

'I saw something,' said Merry; 'or I thought I did – away westwards where the moonlight was falling on the flats beyond the shadow of the hill-tops, I _thought_ there were two or three black shapes. They seemed to be moving this way.'

'Keep close to the fire, with your faces outward!' cried Strider. 'Get some of the longer sticks ready in your hands!'

Over the lip of the little dell, on the side away from the hill, they felt, rather than saw, a shadow rise, one shadow or more than one. They strained their eyes, and the shadows seemed to grow, Soon there could be no doubt: three or four tall black figures were standing there on the slope, looking down on them. So black were they that they seemed like black holes in the deep shade behind them. Frodo thought that he heard a faint hiss of venomous breath and felt a thin piercing chill. Then the shapes slowly advanced.1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

The black, cloaked figures were advancing on the hobbits and Strider hid himself in the darkness, hoping to get an advantage on a stronger foe. The figures smelling of death emitted such a feeling of evil that the blood of my inner beast ran cold in foreboding. They reminded me of _him_, but as I tried to protect the others from _him_; I now needed to protect the hobbits from these foul creatures.

Merry and Pippin were overcome by their fear, abandoning reason and throwing themselves to the ground as I came over the edge of the hollow. Sam tried to stay close to Frodo, his heart noble, but Frodo vanished from sight; leaving the other senses to guide one to him.

As a foul creature approached where Frodo used to be I finally was close enough to help. With my body's exhaustion, my muscles burning and my blood lust dominating much of my mind, I launched myself at the creature. My claws were extended and my maw gaping wide as tackled the creature away from where I perceived Frodo to be. My jaw easily closed around it's arm, my claws securing me to it as I crushed the bone with ease. The creature shrieked its cry of pain echoing in the hills, as well as, my ears before it threw me to the ground, finally dislodging my claws and teeth.

The creature lashed back at me, swinging it's knife as I easily dodged a fatal blow. With a flaming log Strider came barreling out of the darkness, as he joined the battle to protect the frightened hobbits.

What I didn't see was the foot, but I sure felt it . . . later.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called A knife in the Dark

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	13. 12 Curiosity

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 12: Curiosity**

**Aragorn**

I hid within the darkness hoping to get an advantage over the Wraiths and as they approached a massive cat came out of nowhere tackling the Black Rider who was closest to where Frodo disappeared. Snatching up a burning log, I joined into the fray; lighting the cloaks of the creatures on fire, persuading them to leave.

As their cloaks caught on fire, the Black Riders screeched and ran to the edge of the dell, disappearing over the edge. Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn saw the cat go flying into the darkness after being kicked.

A Black Rider tried to attack me from behind and as I swung around I heard Frodo cry out in pain. Once making the Rider I was facing flee, I turned on the one who had attacked Frodo. I charged at, catching it off guard. It tried to escape and when it looked back, my torch collided with where it's face was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

When Frodo came to himself he was still clutching the Ring desperately. He was lying by the fire, which was now piled high and burning brightly. His three companions were bending over him.

'What has happened? Where is the pale king?' he asked wildly.

They were too overjoyed to hear him speak to answer for a while; nor did they understand his question. At length he gathered from Sam that they had seen nothing but the vague shadowy shapes coming towards them. Suddenly to his horror Sam found that his master had vanished; and at that moment a black shadow rushed past him, and he fell. He heard Frodo's voice, but it seemed to come from a great distance, or from under the earth, crying out strange words. They saw nothing more, until they stumbled over the body of Frodo, lying as if dead, face downwards on the grass with his sword beneath him. Strider ordered them to pick him up and lay him near the fire, and then he disappeared. That was now a good while ago.1

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

I ventured out of the dell after ordering the three hobbits to get Frodo by the fire. I wanted to make sure the Black Riders, for the time being, were gone. I also want to see if I could find the cat, but the hobbits were more important than my curiosity.

After conversing with Sam I understood why the Black Riders retreated. They believed Frodo to have a fatal wound and were waiting for him to succumb to it. I believed Gandalf picked Frodo for a reason, that he would resist evil therefore having a better chance at surviving the Wraiths.

_I need to find the Athelas plant to help Frodo's wound and I still want to find that cat. It was very strange and I've never seen anything like it before._ Once again I left the hobbits, disappearing into the dark. Swiftly I walked in the direction that the cat was thrown and in the shadow on the night, I found Ana hazardly sprawled across the grass. Moving closer I realized she had a cut on her arm. It wasn't very deep, but the colouring around suggested that something was wrong. Upon her head was a bit of blood, as if her head collided with something blunt. _A rock perhaps or is this where the foot of the Wraith connected?_

As I moved her head to get a better look at the wound, I suddenly found myself knocked over on to my behind.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Flight to the Ford1

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	14. 13 Unnerving Stares & Heartstopping

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 13: Unnerving Stares and Heart-stopping Fears**

**Aragorn**

I grunted in pain from the jarring motion cause by landing on my behind and rubbed my chest where the blow landed. Bewildered I looked to Ana who was looking back with an intense, unblinking stare. Her eyes seemed to strip away the layers of protection boring down to my very soul. Her stare was unnerving, but her eyes were even more so. Instead of the silver I remembered they were golden eyes not unlike a house cat, _the golden eyes from my dream_. The golden eyes seemed very out of place on the sunken in face of this small girl, having an intensity and presence Ana did not have. What was more unnerving that her staring at me was that her stare made me feel small and venerable, _like a deer staring into the face of its death as a pack of wolves descend upon the helpless animal._

As I watched, the golden colour of her eyes faded back into the metallic silver I remembered and a sheepish expression passed over her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

The first thing I realized was: my head hurt: a lot. The second, once I managed to pry my eyes open, I was back in my human form. The night wasn't as bright and my eyes didn't cut through the darkness as well; a key feature of being in my humanoid form. Sure my eyesight, sense of smell, hearing and strength were better than the average human's, but in my feline form they are even better.

The third was Strider was staring down at me . . . with a bewildered expression on his face; _Uh oh_. "We need to talk," Strider said his mood somber.

I tried to sit up, but my head swam as darkness once again tried to take over and my arm screamed its complaint, as I tried to make it bear my weight. I hissed in pain and curled myself around my arm. _It should of healed by now, poisoned or not_.

Strider gave a small chuckle as he leaned over to inspect my head, where I could feel my skin knitting itself back together. Out of the corner I watched his expressions change from concern to confusion followed by caution, as he watched my head heal. After making sure the wound on my head was actually heal, Strider rolled me onto my back and attempted to look at my arm which I still protected with my body.

"I haven't hurt you yet and I'm not going to hurt you now," he muttered tugging on my uninjured arm which I had clamped over the injury. Slowly my grip loosened as I allowed him to remove my hand.

While he murmured over my arm, I studied him. For some reason I did not respond negatively when he entered my personal space, as I did to every other person since being horrendously victimized. Although wary of him, the underlying, heart-stopping fear I felt around most people; was not to be found and my inner feline felt content around him, happy even, as I realized he seemed familiar.

Aragorn finished bandaging my arm, although he did not seem satisfied with what he had done and hoisted me to my feet. "Come," he commanded pulling me by arm, "we need to talk, but I also need to help Frodo. We will talk as we move." He suited an action to his words and began walking. After a quick look around I followed, slinking through the darkness as I moved to catch up.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	15. 14 Conversations and Strider's Heart

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my story, but also for the reviews (which I try to respond to), adding it to their favourites list and putting it on your story watch list. It means so much to me and gives me more invective to write. Thanks to everyone and I hope you'll continue to review with you likes, dislikes, ideas and questions.<p>

Furthermore, I need to thank my Beta Reader for catching the spelling and grammatical errors that I miss. Thank you for your help on Of a Ruler and as a Warrior; for without you it would not have that finished touch to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 14: Conversations and Strider's Heart **

**Anastasia**

After following Strider down the side of the hill I had just recently sprinted up, he finally began to talk. "If I ask you a question, will ask answer without all the charades?" he whispered as he crouched, inspecting the ground. I watched him for a moment as I was struck with the overwhelming sense of familiarity.

Once more he began to walk, "Well?" _No_, I thought watching him stumble. "You're really no going to speak?" he persisted. _No, I have not spoken a word in three years_. I once again mentally replied. "How are you doing that?" Strider questioned, quickly twisting around to look at me, a frustrated expression on his face. _Doing what?_ I questioned tipping my head to the side. "Talking to me . . . with . . . without speaking out loud!" he hissed, his voice lowering even more.

For a moment I stared at Strider, just looking, but understanding this really unnerved him; although I was completely sceptical. _Speaking by using my mind, yeah right. Alright, if you insist that I am speaking to you_, I though while narrowing my eyes, _how many years has it been since I've last spoke?_

Disbelief crossed his faced before he hissed the word "Three" and marched off. I stood there for a moment dumbfounded. For some reason there was a connection between the two of us, something linking us together allowing us to speak telepathically.

Slowly, I once again began to follow, my mind troubled by the fact that we were connected, but my inner feline rejoicing in that fact. _I wonder if it goes both ways_.

I continued to follow Strider throughout the night, watching him as he searched for an unknown object. I followed him into the thickets south of a road where he began gathering the long leaves of a plant with white blooms. As he continued to gather more, I wandered a bit and found another patch. The leaves of the plant, when crushed, released sweet but strong and sharp fragrance which tickled my nose. _What could Strider possible want with this plant?_

"This is the _Athelas _plant, it is a healing plant which has great virtues, but over the wounds you and Frodo received it may help little," Strider finally spoke after the hours of silence endured as we traveled. The wound on my arm still had not healed over the hours, a fact that had been worrying me as we traveled. _Broken bones healed within three days, so a small and shallow knife wound should easily have healed within hours_. I touched the bindings Strider wrapped around the wound frowning as the pain and coldness continued to spread from it.

After gathering what he need, Strider headed back to the hobbits with a much quicker pace. "We need to hurry," he called back as disappeared into the darkness. Ignoring my arm once again, I followed at a light jog.

As we covered the great distance, Strider once again started asking questions. "The large cat who attacked the Nazgul, was that you?" Yes, but w_hat is a Nazgul? Is it the foul creatures that were in Bree then again on top of the hill?_ "Yes" Strider responded with a breathless chuckle. "Did you know I've been dreaming about you? In both forms I believe." _You've been dreaming about me?_ "Yes. Why can you talk to me through the mind?" _I don't know. I've never done it before. What is your name?_ I asked, hoping to turn the table and ask him questions instead. Ignoring my question Strider asked another his tone becoming wary. "Why were you following me and who do you work for? Why are you interested in the hobbits?" _Why shouldn't I follow you? You managed to sneak up on me; I was only returning the favour. As for the hobbits, they needed help, so I lent them a hand._ "You didn't answer who you worked for" Strider responded with a grunt. _You never answered my question either, but I work for my own thoughts, whims and instincts. _

Strider fell silent once again and I gave a silent groan wanting to rattle his teeth around in his head. Once again we travel in silence for a great distance, the creatures of the night and our ragged breathing the only sound I could depict besides the babbling brooks and the wind singing through the trees.

As we reached the base of the hill, in my head I heard: _My name is Aragorn_. The surprise of Strider-Aragorn talking to me inside my head caused me to stumble. Once getting my feet back under me I tripped over a root, doing an inelegant face-plant into the ground. Aragorn helped me to my feet, after a strangle laugh escaped him, and we ascended the hill towards the hobbits.

We arrived in the dell as the sun began to rise and the sky took on a grey colour. Aragorn began speaking to the hobbits as I inspected Frodo. He did not seem well, smelling of pain and sweat, but also regret. After boiling the leaves of the _Athelas_ plant, Aragorn began bathing Frodo's wound then mine. It lessened the pain and coldness, but my arm continued to take on a lifeless form, becoming useless.

As soon as the daylight was full and Frodo upon the pony with the supplies divided among the five of us, although Aragorn did not wish to give me more weight to carry than the few knifes and clothing I had remaining (Much of it was lost to the forest where I first met the Hobbits), we headed south.

For many days we continued our travels hurrying to get Frodo, who was fading, to help. Besides the first day, we had not seen, heard or felt the foul creatures that followed the hobbits, although we expected to see them at every turn, and around every corner looming out of the shadows.

Frodo was getting worse, as was I. The pain and coldness was increasing spreading from my arm, making the simplest actions hard and my head spin. With every breath I continued to take I could feel my inner beast continue to fight the poison, willing me to live.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

Next day, early in the morning, they came down to the borders of the Road. Sam and Strider went forward, but they found no sign of any travellers or riders. Here under the shadow of the hills there had been some rain. Strider judged that it had fallen two days before, and had washed away all footprints. No Horseman had passed since then, as far as he could see.

They hurried along with all the speed they could make, and after a mile or two they saw the Last Bridge ahead, at the bottom of a short steep slope. They dreaded to see black figures waiting there, but they saw none. Strider made them take cover in a thicket at the side of the Road, while he went forward to explore.

Before long he came hurrying back, 'I can see no sign of the enemy,' he said, 'and I wonder very much what that means. But I have found something very strange.'

He held out his hand, and showed a single pale-green jewel. 'I found it in the mud in the middle of the Bridge,' he said. 'It is a beryl, an elf stone. Whether it was set there, or let fall by chance, I cannot say; but it brings hope to me. I will take it as a sign that we may pass the Bridge; but beyond that I dare not keep to the Road, without some clearer token.'1

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

After crossing the Bridge we headed down into a ravine with ruins atop the edges. This land felt foreboding having felt pain and suffering in the past, but there was still a shadow looming over all who walk here.

'Who lives in this land?' Frodo asked breaking the silence which descended upon the group. 'And who built these towers? Is this troll-country?' _Troll-country; there are trolls here?_

'No!' said Strider. 'Trolls do not build. No one lives in this land. Men once dwelt here, ages ago; but none remain now. They became an evil people, as legends tell, for they fell under the shadow of Angmar. But all were destroyed in the war that brought the North Kingdom to its end. But that is now so long ago that the hills have forgotten them, though a shadow still lies on the land.' _The land may have forgotten its people, but it has not forgotten the pain and suffering brought to it._

'Where did you learn such tales, if all the land is empty and forgetful?' asked Peregrin stumbling a bit. 'The birds and beasts do not tell tales of that sort.'

'The heirs of Elendil do not forget all things past,' said Aragorn as he waited for everyone to catch up. 'And many more things than I can tell are remembered in Rivendell.'

'Have you often been to Rivendell?' asked Frodo still perched upon the pony, who was getting fatter over this taxing journey.

'I have,' replied Strider. 'I dwelt there once, and still I return when I may. There my heart is; but it is not my fate to sit in peace, even in the fair house of Elrond.'

_You're in love Aragorn; with whom? Fair house of Elrond; where much peace lies? Is this where we are journeying to?_ My thoughts began to dwindle as once more I focused on putting one foot in front of the other. My injury was taxing to my whole body, but I didn't envy Frodo who rode the pony. He was left with his thoughts, where as I could drown mine out with focusing on following Strider.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Flight to the Ford1.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	16. 15 Inevitable Death

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p>Italics – ThoughtsThinking

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 15: Inevitable Death**

**Anastasia**

The next few days were spent in misery. It was cold and rainy soaking our clothing threw; but what was worse were the low provisions and the distance we had yet to travel. Both Frodo and I were feeling our wounds more than ever as the pain and coldness clawed its way through our bodies. It wouldn't have been so bad if we could keep the chill away, but at night no fire was lit because of the rain.

I could smell the worry coming off of Aragorn and the hobbits, as well as the fear; but I could no longer focus on the words they were saying. I was miserable, being cold, wet, in pain and hungry. I was worse off than Frodo, who need considerably much less food than I. I needed about 2 kg (~4.5lbs) of food a day, but it is nearly impossible to carry that much for a long journey and I was no longer able to hunt for my arm was now completely useless, hanging lifelessly beside me. With my strength waning faster than Frodo's, the poison spread more quickly through my body than his.

Travelling was difficult enough without having a trail to follow, but it got worse as we head up out of the ravine. Frodo had to climb since the pony could barely make it up, adding to his pain and misery. It was hard enough for Aragorn and the three uninjured hobbits to climb up, but for Frodo and I the task was much next to impossible without the use of one of our arms. That night we remained on the top of the steep hill, after Frodo collapsed onto the ground. I wasn't far behind him as my body reached its limits and was now trembling.

The next day, the other side was significantly easier to climb down for it was not a steep. Quickly we reached the bottom and shortly after we were on a trail. The trailed meandered its way through the trees as it became wider and more visible. After passing a cliff over hang, much fear emitted from the hobbits although they were brave and continued on.

As I continued to blindly follow one of the hobbits, for I could no longer tell which one was which, came running back to Aragorn. This lead to much laughter than lunch in a glade underneath the warming sun as it attempted to chase away the darkness that was closing in. Lunch lead to a song and I drifted in and out of consciousness as the hobbits enjoyed themselves a bit. Lying in the sun, I could no long feel my inner beast, for it usually enjoyed sunbathing for hours on end. I could not feel it presence or instincts trying to override my own judgement.

Eventually I was being shaken awake and helped to my feet. He smelt heavily of worry and continued to hold onto my arm. He smelt like a forest, dark and hidden so I assumed it was Strider, but I could not be certain. My head was spinning and the darkness had clouded my eye sight. My body was numb. No longer could I feel the pain and the cold, only a dull ache where my body should have been. I was dying, I knew that, and there was nothing I could do.

I was once in a similar situation where death seemed inevitable, but I survived and I will continue to do so. I didn't give up when the odds were against me and there appeared to be no way to escape. I did escape and I ran far from the monster who tried to destroy me like he had done to some many others. I made it to safety, bloody and broken, where once more I became healthy before he came after me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

The light faded, and the leaves on the bushes rustled softly. Clearer and nearer now the bells jingled, and _clippety-clip_ came the quick trotting feet. Suddenly into view below came a white horse, gleaming in the shadows, running swiftly. In the dusk its headstall flickered and flashed, as if it were studded with gems like living stars. The rider's clock streamed behind him, and his hood was thrown back; his golden hair flowed shimmering in the wind of the speed. To Frodo it appeared that a white light was shining through the form and raiment of the rider, as if though a thin veil.

Strider sprang from hiding and dashed down towards the road, leaping with a cry through the heather; but even before he had moved or called, the rider had reined in his horse and halted, looking up towards the thicket were they stood. When he saw Strider, he dismounted and ran to meet him calling out: _Ai ne vedui Dúnadan! Mae govannen! _His speech and clear ringing voice left no doubt in their hearts: the rider was of the Elven-folk. No others that dewlt in the wide world had voices so fair to hear. But there seemed to be a note of haste or fear in his call, and they saw that he was now speaking quickly and urgently to Strider.1

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Flight to the Ford1.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	17. 16 Face Plants and Disappearing Acts

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><em>Italics<em> – Thoughts/Thinking

_Italics underlined_ – Aragorn Thinking/Thoughts to Ana

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 16: Face plants and Disappearing Acts**

**Frodo**

'Where's Sam?' Frodo asked at length. 'And are the others all right?'

'Yes, they are all safe and sound,' answered Gandalf. 'Sam was here until I sent him off to get some rest, about half an hour ago.'1

'What about Ana?'

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

As I lay there, my senses were coming back to me; my mind clearing. My sense of touch was letting me know I was laying on a soft bed instead of the rugged ground that I had spent so much time sleeping on, and my sense of hearing picking up only the sound of my own breathing, the wind rustling the leaves in the trees and the birds singing merrily as they went along with their day. Furthermore, my sense of smell was telling me I was dirt-free and in a clean environment with the fragrance of fresh flowers hanging in the air.

The sun was slowly warming my skin making my inner beast mew in delight, although there was a gnawing hunger urging me to leave this body and hunt. I continued to lie there, ignoring the ravaging beast of hunger inside me, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the fresh air, my cleanliness and the fact that I was still alive.

Occasionally someone would pass by the room, their feet making a soft _pitter-patter_, as they hurried on their way. As each moment and person passed by, my curiosity continued to grow ten-fold until I could no longer bear it. My eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly at the sudden burst of light, to survey my surroundings.

The ceiling was flat and white with dark beams bearing an intricate design of carvings. The room kept to neutral tones highlighted by the warmth of the wood furniture delicately carved. Earthy colours could be found throughout the room on cushions, comforters, pillows, throws and rugs. A large mirror hung above, what one would assume was, a vanity; reflecting the light and creating the illusion the room was larger than it actually was. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

Carefully I slipped out of bed, mindful that I felt like a sack of potatoes after it was tossed around, my toes digging into the lush carpet below. Tenderly I made my way to the mirror, my fingers grazing the warmth of the chair as I passed, where metallic grey eyes stared back at me owlishly.

Blond hair framed a narrow face with a pale complexion, a small mouth and an average nose. Reaching up I touched my cheek, watching as my reflection copied, my fingers grazing my gaunt cheek then moving to outline my sunken in eyes. My eyes had dark circles under them and my face had a pasty, grey colour to it. My hair was lifeless and dull, hanging limp on my shoulders. My fingers were long and thin, and as my eyes travelled down the arm of my reflection, they noted how the bones and tendons stuck out. The white nightgown, not one of my own possessions, was light, simple and elegant, but hung loose and lifeless upon my reedy frame.

As I stood there, analyzing myself, I came to a conclusion: freedom was good for me. My face was not as angular as it had been; my cheeks were not sunk in as far and I didn't appear as bony as I had once been. _I probably would have put on even more weight if I did not get sick from the poison. I'd have been able to hunt and gorge myself upon the carcasses of my prey._

Pausing in my mental contemplations, I licked my dry cracked lips; my tongue sensually caressing the tips of my fingers. _Mmmm, prey_. Once more I felt my hunger rise as the feline aspect of myself strained to take control, urging me to hunt. In the mirror I watched the golden colour of the feline's eyes, seep into my own and my jaw part to make room for the canines designed to sink into flesh. My mouth watered in anticipation for the delightful and filling meal accompanied by the exhilaration of the hunt.

Twisting around I glared at the door, my eyes narrowing and body crouching as it prepared to pounce. The door stood ajar a few inches, whoever was on the other side pausing in their action. "What are you doing?' was asked of the person behind the door.

The door creaked as the person shifted their weight, inadvertently moving the door. "I was checking on Ana. Ada said she was healing well, much quicker than he expected, but he is spending his time trying to save Frodo's life and when she wakes, I figured Ana would like something to eat." My mind reeled, sifting through my memories trying to place a name and face to the voice. _Aragorn?_

_Indeed._

"I would very much like to meet her," the first speaker responded, "I did not get a chance to greet her since she came into Imladris slung over your shoulder unconscious. She seems to be quite unusual from what I have heard from the hobbits."

With the word 'Indeed' resounding through my head, I relaxed out of the crouch and forced the beast back under the surface. The last remnants of the feline retreating just as the door opened and Aragorn's grim, but clean face peered back at me. Over his shoulder stood a tall, fair being who emitted his own light.

"Ana this is Glorfindel, he helped me bring you to Rivendell," Aragorn said as the golden-haired person gave a slight bow. In response I gave a slight smile just before my eyes locked onto the platter Aragorn carried. _Food!_ He gave a slight chuckle before setting the tray on the foot of the bed and ushering me back to bed. "Lord Elrond, ruler of Rivendell and a great healer has ordered you to rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

'Ana is well. She has healed much faster than yourself,' answered Gandalf after a brief hesitation.

'What aren't you telling me?'

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

"Here eat," Strider ordered as he set the tray in my lap after I tucked myself back into bed. "I had another one of my dreams," he continued as he sat at the foot of the bed, "and in this one you consumed a lot of food." _Thank you._

"You have dreams about Ana?" Glorfindel asked as he moved the chair closer before settling in beside the bed. "What kind of dreams?"

Aragorn then proceed to tell Glorfindel of the dreams he had been having since meeting Ana in Bree and how they evolved. The most recent dream started off with Ana disappearing into the darkness. As he followed the darkness began to have shadowy shapes which changed into a forest with twisted trees. Ana was no longer in sight, but he had the golden eyes of a cat to follow; as they hid in the trees always remaining just out of reach and the owner remained just out of sight. The eyes lead him to the edge of the forest where they could be seen in a bush, low to the ground. As Aragorn approached, the eyes once more disappeared. Following through the bush, there were tracks on the ground: the clawless paw prints not unlike the ones which circled around the hobbits and his camp from Bree to Weathertop. Once on the other side of the bush, Strider was on a plateau with smoke lying close to the ground dampening all of his senses. In the distance shadowy heaps burned, but what captivated him was the cat looming over an unidentifiable carcass. He tried to move closer, but found his feet stuck to the ground forcing him to remain at that distance. After finishing one body, the creature move onto another and then another. Once it was finished, it transformed into Ana; who had a bloody face and the golden eyes remained, linking her to the cat. After a moment of staring back at him Ana crouched, her body tensing, and then she pounced at him. Before Ana could reach him, Aragorn sudden shot awake.

As Aragorn talked about the dreams, I managed to inhale a plate of sandwiches, a bowl of soup, a small bowl of fruit and was finishing off the cup of tea; much to the amusement of the two males. "There seems to be a connection between the two of you," Glorfindel noted watching as I drained the last of tea. "I wonder what else the connection will allow you to do."

"Well, Ana and I are capable of communicating using our minds," Aragorn responded slowly. "We learned about this ability after chasing off the Ringwraiths."

Glorfindel sat in silence for a while, his gaze drawn out the window before he slowly began to speak. "It seems the connection between the two of you is very strong. You should talk to Lord Elrond and Gandalf about it, when they can spare a minute, of course."

"Of course."

We all sat there in silence for a few minutes, my eyes bouncing back and forth between the two. After a moment I turned back to Aragorn, _How did I get here?_ _Glorfindel said I came to Rivendell slung over your shoulder unconscious?_ "You were unconscious, but it took both Glorfindel and myself to get you into the house of Elrond," Aragorn answered.

"What did she ask?"

"Ana asked how she got to Rivendell. She picked up on your comment about coming into Imladris slung over my shoulder," Aragorn informed Glorfindel before turning back to me. "Do you remember the trolls?"

I eyed Aragorn and Glorfindel warily, as the later seem amused, before slowly shaking my head back and forth. _What trolls?_ "What is the last thing you remember?" Aragorn asked trying to figure out where to start.

_Ummm . . . the ravine. We were miserable and wet . . . and . . . and Frodo was riding on the pony. _"We spent a few day in the ravine where we stared heading North again, so we had to climb a steep incline to begin heading back to Rivendell." _Frodo had to walk since the pony had a hard time climbing up. _"Yes, we spent the night on the top of the incline. The next day we headed down the other side where we found an old trail. We followed the trail all the way to a glade were we found three trolls who had been turned to stone by Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, and twelve dwarves. We ate lunch in the shade of the trolls followed by some singing and merry making, although you spent much of it sleeping in the sun. After we got ready to leave I got you up on to your feet and steadied you. You were swaying an awful lot and seemed extremely pale. I had not realized then that the poison of the Morgul Blade had gotten so far into your body. We headed off and you managed a few steps before you collapsed onto the ground, face first. The hobbits and I rushed back to your side, but couldn't rouse you, so I picked you up and we headed on our way," Aragorn recounted. "You are a lot heavier than you look."

"When I first came across Aragorn and the hobbits, I did not know about you. They had hid in the bushes afraid that I was a Black Rider, but when they saw me they came scrambling down to greet me," Glorfindel continued. "Once we got Frodo situated on my horse, Aragorn went back up the incline to the bushes where they left you. We then both took turns carrying you to Imladris. It is quite impressive you managed to live so long. Even after you were unconscious you managed to hang onto your life." _Thanks, I think. _I mentally responded one of my eyebrows rising. _How is Frodo? You mentioned that Lord Elrond was still trying to save his life._

Strider gave a little chuckle before answering. "Yes, Lord Elrond is still trying to save Frodo's life. It seems that there is still a piece of the Morgul blade in his shoulder, but it has not been found yet. We hope to find it soon." The end of his sentence was punctured by one of my yawns and even though I so desperately tried to hide it, they saw it. Eating and healing together always made me tired. I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Aragorn we should go and let Ana sleep. Lord Elrond has order her to rest," Glorfindel said standing up. "And I sure both him and Gandalf would appreciate us getting the hobbits out of their hair."

Aragorn followed Glorfindel's example and got up getting ready to leave. "He's right, get some rest," Aragorn said as he closed the door.

I snuggled down further into the bed, enjoying as the sun danced across my skin before closing my eyes. I would not sleep and let myself be terrorized by the nightmares, but I would let my body rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Frodo<strong>

'She woke up yesterday around lunch time, seeming quite fine according to Aragorn and Glorfindel. After letting her rest for a few hours I went to visit her hoping we could talk,' Gandalf said picking his words carefully.

'Well it's good she was healing, but you still haven't told me it all,' Frodo responded.

'Yes, you're quite right. When I went into her room, she was nowhere to be found. I check everywhere even going as far as checking the whole of Lord Elrond's house. She just disappeared, not a trace of her anywhere,' Gandalf finally admitted.

'She disappeared!' Frodo exclaimed. 'Well, she did manage to disappear in Bree right under Strider's nose. Now, what happened at the Ford? It all seemed so dim, somehow; and it still does.'1

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Many Meetings1.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


	18. 17 Hunting Trips and Entanglemen

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><em>Italics<em> – Thoughts/Thinking

_Italics underlined_ – Aragorn Thinking/Thoughts to Ana

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 17: Hunting Trips and Entanglement**

**A Day Earlier in the Last Homely House**

**Anastasia**

After Aragorn and the elf named Glorfindel left I snuggled down into the luxurious bed and letting by body heal as I basked in the warmth of the sun. After a few hours of rest, I felt more like myself and less like a tossed sack of potatoes. The bumps and bruises had healed and the poisoned injury to my arm, although still there, had less of a chill surrounding it.

Moving slowly I got out of bed and let my curiosity run rampant. I open drawers and peeked into cupboards until I located some clothing. Amongst some of the dresses, hanging in a wardrobe was a light house coat with short sleeves. After pulling on the house coat, I followed my curiosity out the open balcony doors only to be astounded by the beauty of, what I assumed was, Rivendell. Located in a valley with a steam running through the centre was village full of laughter and singing. Everything and everyone seems so cheerful and lively. Looking down over the balcony was a well-tended garden full of lush plants and blooming flowers. There was a low hum as the bees and other insects moved about.

With a sly grin, I vaulted myself swiftly over the railing; enjoying the freedom my body gave me and the exhilarating feeling of falling. Landing in the soft grass my knees bent lessening the impact before I took off to explore the garden.

Not long after I found myself next to a stone bench where I striped off the house coat and folded it, gently leaving it on the warm stone. My stomach was complaining for more food and my beast desired the thrill of the hunt after being denied earlier. My night gown quickly followed the house coat as I stood in Lord Elrond's garden in my birthday suit enjoying the feeling of the sun on every inch of my body.

After a long moment I shifter forms noting as the world seem to come into better focus. My sight was crisper and my hearing sharper as I shook of the remaining tingles of changing forms. Following my senses I headed into the nearby forest aiming to meet the river there. My feet pounded into the ground, hurling my body forward as I ignored my injury from the Morgul blade. I had experienced much worse and this injury wasn't worth babying as I weaved through the trees and bounded into the river, chasing the first fish I found.

After gorging myself on fish and small herbivores my hunger was sated. My beast was later quieted by playing chess in the trees with squirrels, which also left my body relaxed after spending so much energy.

Being wherever in this world was good for me; my spirit had perked up as I no longer wished to just disappear and my body never felt so alive. Even my inner beast which always was grumbling about one thing or another was quiet and content.

Before heading back to the invigorating gardens I gave myself a tongue bath, eliminating the traces of my feast from my fur. Stretching, I slinked into the garden to where I remember a particularly thick bush. Investigating it closer, I realized it was thorny, but also that there was room underneath the leaves and thorns for me to lie, as long as, I was careful with my movements. Yawing, I settled myself into place, watching the last remaining rays of sun waning, giving way to the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

A few hours after leaving Ana to sleep, Gandalf entered the sitting area Glorfindel and I were occupying looking slightly frantic. It was hard to tell even for those who knew him fairly well.

"Where is Ana?" he questioned as his eyes darted around the room, hoping to spot the underfed girl.

"We left her to rest after bringing her something to eat," I responded as a frowned marred my face. "Has she disappeared again?"

"Again?" Gandalf replied seem to become even more frazzled before. "She has disappeared before!"

Slowly I replied affirmative, but was quickly cut off before anymore words escaped my mouth. "This is no good; how do we know she isn't working for our enemies? She could be headed straight for them!"

"From what Aragorn has told me, I don't think that is the case," Glorfindel interjected cutting off the rant that was sure to come. "And even if she is, why would she attack the wraiths?"

Leaning back in my chair, I ignored the conversation around me in hopes of finding the piece of Ana which seemed to stay with me at all times. Slowly a feeling akin to joy filled my soul once I found the little piece of Ana. There was also both warmth and cool senses, one equally as enticing as the other. The warmth would spread across my back as I became, mentally, a part of Ana, only to be followed by the coolness as in engulfed our body; seeming to become drenching with water. _Water? Yes, Ana is playing in the river._ Suddenly the sharp, coppery taste of blood flooded my nose and mouth as I, _no Ana, _relished in the victory of the catch.

Mentally I untangled myself from Ana and came back to my body in the Last Homely House where Glorfindel, Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Arwen, as well as, a few other elves were staring down at me with concerned expressions.

"We were worried about you," Arwen answered my unasked question.

After a moment of silence I said, "Ana is hunting in the river."

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride, but considered.<p>

Thanks!


	19. 18 Caution and Banquets

Anastasia and the plot are the only part of this which belongs to me. Everything else belongs to their respective owners; namely J.R.R. Tolkien.

* * *

><p><em>Italics<em> – Thoughts/Thinking

_Italics underlined_ – Aragorn Thinking/Thoughts to Ana

* * *

><p><strong>Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring<strong>

**Chapter 18: Caution and Banquets**

**Anastasia**

Curled under the thorny bush I dosed on and off, my senses alert as I succumbed to the desire for rest my body required. On the edges of my consciousness I could feel my nightmarish past waiting for me to completely drop over the edge into a realm where it can run rampant. I settled into a state of meditation focusing on my soft inhale and exhale, as I cleared my mind and chased 'him' off; knowing my subconscious would keep me alert to any dangers.

_Inhale . . . _

_ Exhale . . ._

_ Inhale . . ._

_ Exhale . . ._

Slowly my mind and body relaxed as the sun vanished under the horizon and the nocturnal creatures came out to play. I began to lose track of time, but I was unconcerned as the birds would sing when the sun began to rise. Eventually the night settled into a familiar pattern as the Elves, humans, hobbits and other creatures of Rivendell settled down for the night.

In time I became aware that the birds were singing with the dawn of a new day. Lazily I opened my eyes, blinking a few times and noticed everything was glossy with dewdrops as it sparked in the sunlight. Leisurely moving, I nicked myself on a few thorns before I made it out from underneath the bush where I stretched my complaining muscles.

Ambling through the garden I found the stone bench with my borrowed clothing, now damp, still sitting there. Brushing up against the stone, I found it radiating heat and enticing me to enjoy. I perched myself on the bench my tail flicking back and forth in the morning sun as I waited for Rivendell to come alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Aragorn<strong>

There was still no sign of Ana and it was mid-morning with the sun blazing strong. Strolling through the gardens I tried to find some peace after the arduous conversation I had with Lord Elrond and Gandalf. They wanted to know everything possible about Ana.

They felt it was possible Ana was one of our enemies sent to retrieve the ring or kill me, even though the hobbits and I disagreed with them. Gandalf argued the hobbits were too trusting and that I was blinded by a damsel in need of help. _Apparently an underfed female who changes into a large cat was in need of help_, _although she managed to save the hobbits from a vindictive tree single-handedly._ Furthermore the fact we had some sort of connecting makes me bias in her favour.

Stalking through the garden I quickly halted as I stared into a pair of unforgiving golden eyes. After what felt like hours I managed to tear my gaze from hers. Rested on one of the benches found throughout the gardens was Ana in her feline form next to folded cloth. Back and forth her tail swayed as bug danced around her ear making it flicker. This creamed coloured cat with black spots, _are they spots? They seem to be more like rings, _stared back at me with a suggestion of amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana<strong>

After metaphorically picking his jaw off the ground, Aragorn slowly approached me. Confusion swept through me before I remember that he has never seen this body. _The only time he would have seen me was in the dark when the Nazgul attacked and then I was in the fight just a fast as I was kicked out, literally._ Cautiously Aragorn moved the clothing and sat down beside me; remaining stiff rather than relaxing into the seat. Baffled, I tried to figure out why he was tenser then he should have been. Little by little, Aragorn's dream wormed its way into my head. _In that dream, although I am in my humanoid form, I have my cat eyes and appear to attack him. That would leave the bravest of hearts shaken. _

Leaning over I nudged his leg and then set my head on it, my eyes looking up at him. In time he started tracing the black markings of my body, mumbling something about my rings having spots.

Aragorn began talking after some time, "Gandalf has said that Frodo is recovering. They finally got the splinter of the Morgul blade out of his arm and he is healing nicely. Once he wakes there will be a feast," my ears perked at the mention of food, "with many important figures attending. Not just elves, but dwarves too."

After settling into a comfortable silence, my mine drifted back to the prospect of food . . .

_Mhmmm . . . food._

* * *

><p>Sitting near a dais at a table with Sam, Merry and Pippin as well as some others beings, a great feast sat before us and others in the Great home of Lord Elrond, a dark haired elf. Frodo sat with Gandalf, Elrond, Glorfindel and some other important, <em>I'm assuming,<em> figures. One had a long white beard, braided into two who spent most of his time speaking with Frodo, leaving very few opportunities for anyone to object. Aragorn was not in sight, but I doubted he had gone far as a constant hum emanated from everyone. The hobbits had given up on getting me to speak and I spent my time with one ear listening to the three hobbits talk and the other eavesdropping on the rest of the conversations around the room; my hand constantly keeping my mouth full

I was dressed in another light outfit. A floor length light green dress with long sleeves determined to make this banquet as difficult as possible tonight. After making another face at the sleeves, to the great amusement of the hobbits, Lord Elrond and a stunning, dark haired female elf gracefully stood and exited the room.

Those attending the feast followed after them to another room with a large fire place and many places to sit. 'This is the Hall of Fire,' Gandalf informed Frodo, 'Here you will hear many songs and tales – if you can keep awake.'1

Music began to fill the hall as more and more people filled the room. Frodo cried out to someone named Bilbo as he took off across the room with joy. After a brief conversation Lord Elrond sent off a few elves and Sam went over to join them. Cautiously I slinked about the room, unsure about the amount of people now about. Eventually I settled on an open window sill, my gaze sweeping over the room drinking in the delights of those enjoying themselves.

My gaze settled on Aragorn as he entered the hall. He walked across the room straight to where Frodo, Sam and Bilbo were sitting up against the far wall. As he passed he went un-noticed, even having to sand next to the hobbits for a few minutes before being noticed. After a brief conversation Bilbo and Aragorn moved off to a quiet corner to speak.

Sam shortly after fell asleep and Frodo was alone, in a sense. I swiftly moved towards him, avoiding the dwarf approaching me, in a way that gave the impression that I didn't notice him. I sat on the floor beside Frodo, where Bilbo had been previously, although my presence went overlooked.

I curled my knees into my chest with arms circling them and my head resting on my knees; losing myself into the music like those nearest. As the evening progresses Bilbo came to stand before the room his voice starting quiet, gaining in volume as he recited the verses. Sleepily I listened, as his chanting seemed to go on for quite a bit before quieting. An elf named Lindir mentioned something about sheep and a shepherd after asking to hear it again.

Frodo and Bilbo left leaving with an elven song gracing their exit. I sat there lost in the merrymaking of the elves until many had left including Sam. I spent the entirety of the time overlooked by all.

* * *

><p>Tolkien, J.R.R. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. London: Allen &amp; Unwin, 1954. Print.<p>

The quotes came from the chapters called Many Meetings1.

* * *

><p>I would appreciate comments and criticism with suggestions for improvement. Any reviews will likely keep the story going and me writing. All reviews will be considered in future and past chapters, and all negative comments will be taken in stride.<p>

Thanks!


End file.
